révolution
by raya245
Summary: COMPLETE. Ou comment on apprend à vivre après une guerre
1. Default Chapter

Voilà! C'est fait! C'est ma première fic et j'espère avoir des review, des critiques, des conseils, tout ça quoi…

Je ne suis pas sûre pour le classement en PG 13 donc je modifierai si besoin est. Pour l'instant le prologue peut même être classé en G!

Attention gros risque de slash donc si cela vous dérange passez votre chemin bonnes gens!

Disclaimer: tout à elle, rien à moi! Merci à JKR pour son histoire et ses personnages. Je le lui emprunte mais je promets de les rendre dès que j'ai fini… 

*******prologue********

Huit ans… Cela faisait déjà huit ans que le règne de Voldemort avait pris fin. Voldemort avait été défait par Harry Potter. 

Harry l'avait tué comme l'avait prédit Sybille Trelawney. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Cela lui avait laissé des séquelles. Pas des séquelles physiques même si suite à son combat contre le mal il avait dû rester plus de six mois à Ste-Mangouste, où il avait été été amené presque mort.

Des séquelles morales. Des cauchemars qui le rongeaient et un cicatrice visible mais discrète qui balafrait sa joue gauche. Il avait eu bien d'autres cicatrices sur tout le corps, seule celle-là n'avait pas disparu malgré les efforts des mages de l'hôpital des sorciers. Il était donc devenu « celui-qui-a-survécu-deux-fois ». Deux cicatrices sur son visages étaient là pour le prouver.

La vie avait repris son cours maintenant. Enfin plus ou moins… 

Harry était un joueur de Quidditch internationalement reconnu. Sa carrière aurait pu ne jamais voir le jour. Bien que démarché par des « chasseurs de tête », dès sa sixième année, sa convalescence après le combat final avait mis fin à leurs avances. Harry qui avait vu, (a une époque où sa carrière l'importait, c'est à dire avant d'avoir à se préoccuper exclusivement du seigneur des ténèbres) dans ces propositions une voie toute tracée, dû envisager une autre voie. Sa lutte contre le sorcier le plus maléfique de tous les temps lui avait laissé peu de temps pour ses études, pourtant, il avait eu tous ses ASPIC avec un niveau plutôt élevé. Il avait même été classé cinquième de sa promotion. Bien sûr Hermione était la première. Au grand étonnement de Harry, Drago Malfoy était second. Venaient ensuite deux serdaigles, et enfin venait Harry.

Il était fier de lui, même s'il était parfaitement conscient que jamais il n'aurait pu y arriver seul. 

Bien sûr la Défense contre les forces du mal avait été un jeu d'enfant. La métamorphose avait été plus délicate mais McGonagall l'avait fait travailler sans relâche. Il soupçonnais que se soit plus pour occuper son esprit que pour les examen en soi mais cela avait payé. 

L'épreuve de potions avait été la plus difficile. Il n'avait jamais été très doué bien sûr mais pire que tout cela le souvenir de Sévérus Rogue, donnant sa vie pour épargner la sienne et celle de milliers de personnes, ne cessait de le hanter dès qu'il faisait ne serait-ce que penser à cette matière.

Un jour, alors que les autres révisaient dans la tour de Gryffondor et que Hermione sermonnait Ron, il entendit la jeune fille dire à voix basse qu'il devait travailler plus et obtenir de bons résultats, ils LUI devaient bien ça.

Cette phrase se mit alors à tourner dans la tête de Harry. Il pouvait l'entendre en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'imprègne en lui comme une de ses pensées propres.

Rogue avait toujours été là. Il avait un caractère exécrable bien sûr mais il avait été là. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Trois fois. Il avait surmonté la haine qu'il avait envers James Potter et Sirius Black pour aider Harry.

Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, Rogue l'avait soutenu. Dans l'ombre il avait remonté le moral de Harry. Il l'avait encouragé. C'était idiot mais il devait faire de son mieux pour rendre hommage au plus grand maître des potions que Poudlard ait jamais eu. Alors il travailla. Il travailla sans relâche. Seul la plupart du temps car il ne voulait pas que ses amis voient son visage baigné de larmes.

Pour les autres matières, Hermione l'avait aidé, comme d'habitude. Cela lui avait permis d'obtenir des résultats plutôt satisfaisants.

Harry avait donc obtenu un Effort Exceptionnel (EE) en métamorphose. Optimal en potion (oui il s'était vraiment surpassé… même si Hermione avait eu 265% et Malfoy 280%), matière dans laquelle tous les élèves avaient obtenus des résultats excellents. Il avait aussi eu EE en histoire de la magie (comme quoi Hermione avait bien fait de rabâcher toutes sortes de choses pendant ces sept années à Poudlard!). Obtenu un EE en botanique (merci Neville). Ses deux dernières notes étaient Optimal en soins aux créatures magiques et en DCFM. Matière dans laquelle il avait obtenu la meilleure note attribuée à Poudlard depuis les Aspic d'Albus Dumbledore. 

Le fait que les recruteurs des équipes de Quiditch lui tournent le dos, sans le soutenir pendant son séjour à Ste-Mangouste, l'avait fait réfléchir. Il avait ainsi entreprit de passer les teste pour être auror qu'il avait réussi malgré une instabilité flagrante. Son « expérience » en mage noir avait bien évidemment penché dans la balance. Il avait alors, en parallèle avec son activité de joueur de Quidditch professionnel, suivi la formation pour devenir auror. Cela avait été dur mais au moins ne lui laissait pas un seul instant pour penser à autre chose.

Enfin… il y avait toujours les nuits qui quand elles n'étaient pas ponctuées de cauchemars lui apportaient un vague sentiment de malaise et de profonde tristesse. Mais Harry c'était fait à cela. 

Après sa formation, il avait été nommée capitaine de l'équipe. Là encore tout son temps fut happé par toutes sortes de responsabilités. Peu de temps pour penser.

Enfin, il y avait toujours les nuits.

****

Dumbledore avait accepté de diriger le monde des sorciers, de façon provisoire, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau ministre de la magie soit désigné. 

Fonction reconduite huit années de suite, le monde sorcier se satisfaisant d'avoir un sorcier aussi puissant pour dirigeant.

Cela était plutôt étrange de sa part. surtout quand on savait qu'il s'était toujours refusé à assumer cette fonction. Mais le vieux sorcier avait toujours été mystérieux. Harry pensait que si Dumbledore avait fait cela c'est qu'il avait une idée très précise derrière la tête.

Il s'était passé énormément de choses depuis sa dernière année à l'école des sorciers et la chute du plus grand mage noir de son temps.

Il s'était séparé de Ginny avec laquelle il avait été fiancé. Enfin, il serait plus juste de dire qu'elle l'avait laissé tomber deux ans après leur premier baiser, qui remontait au début de sa septième année à Poudlard.

Il ne lui en voulait pas et avait gardé de bons contacts avec elle et plus généralement avec les Weasley. Il savait qu'elle avait eu raison, qu'ils étaient bien ensemble mais que Harry ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, pas comme un fiancé aimait sa moitié en tous cas, et qu'elle méritait mieux. Elle sortait avec un français, très mignon d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir la seule fois où il l'avait rencontré. Une chose était sûre, il était fou d'elle et prêt à lui décrocher la lune et toutes les étoiles pour peu qu'elle en ait eu envie.

La vie sentimentale de Harry elle, n'avait rien de très folichon. Elle était ponctuée d'aventures sans lendemain, de fans en furies qui le poursuivaient jusqu'à la porte des vestiaires, de lettres et autres déclarations. Il avait cru sa vie sociale anéantie quand ses meilleurs amis lui avaient annoncé la durée de leur voyage!

Hermione et Ron étaient mariés et cela faisait près de deux mois qu'il ne les avaient pas vus. Ron n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié pour leur lune de miel!!!! Ils étaient partis le lendemain de leur union pour deux mois d'amour autour du monde. Il faut dire qu'ils pouvaient se le permettre à présent. Tous les deux avaient un très bon emploi. Hermione travaillait auprès de Dumbledore, elle était en quelque sorte son second et avait apporté beaucoup de fraîcheur et de nouveauté au gouvernement poussiéreux des sorciers. On pouvait même dire qu'elle assurait la plus grande partie des responsabilités incombant à la tâche de dirigeant depuis près de deux ans. 

Ron quant à lui dirigeait le département des sports magiques et était parfaitement dans son élément.

Harry s'en voulait d'être si égoïste. Ils avaient droit à un peu de bonheur après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé durant la guerre. Il savait que sans nul doute seul leur amour l'un pour l'autre les avait préservé de la mort. Et sûrement leur amour pour lui avait été déterminant dans sa victoire. Le lien qu'il y avait entre ces trois là était indestructible et il savait que deux mois ne changerait rien. _Deux mois… _ces derniers mots résonnèrent dans sa tête… _deux mois… _son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. 


	2. impatience

********chapitre1: impatience**********

Harry se réveilla comme d'habitude légèrement nauséeux à cause d'une angoisse sans cesse présente, matin après matin.

Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Harry se leva d'un bond faisant fi de son mal-être. Il était neuf heure et il fila droit dans la salle de bain. Dès qu'il sortit, ruisselant, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, une autre frottant ses cheveux avec vigueur, il vit Dobby qui déposait un plateau plein de choses succulentes sur une petite table près de la cheminée.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, attrapant au passage un toast et marmonna un « merci » inintelligible à l'attention de l'elfe de maison. 

Dobby était son elfe de maison. Un elfe rémunéré bien sûr! Harry y aurait tenu même si une loi abolissant l'esclavage des elfes de maison n'avait été votée sous l'impulsion d'Hermione. Cela avait pris du temps. Cela avait été très long et laborieux, pour tous. 

Pour les sorciers qui ne le concevaient pas mais aussi pour les elfes de maison eux-même qui l'avaient au début plutôt mal vécu. 

La S.A.L.E était donc devenue une association soutenue par le ministère pour faciliter la transition. Harry qui avait toujours regardé cela d'un œil amusé et parfois même exaspéré, avait enfin compris à quel point cela comptait. Pas seulement pour Hermione. Mais pour la société qui allait survivre au règne de terreur de Voldemort.

C'était un des tenants et des aboutissants de la guerre. Pouvait-on prôner l'égalité entre sorcier de sang pur et sorciers de sang mêlé, puis rejeter aussi sec les autres créatures? 

Étaient-ils meilleurs que Voldemort s'ils exploitaient tout un peuple?

Le jeune homme qu'il était à dix-huit ans avait alors tout mis en œuvre après le combat final pour soutenir le combat d'Hermione. Même Ron avait fournit beaucoup d'efforts.

Finalement un poste important à la SALE avait été proposé à Dobby qui refusa poliment. Il osa pourtant, les yeux rempli d'angoisse et la voix tremblante, demander si M. Harry Potter n'aurait pas besoin d'employé maintenant qu'il quittait l'école pour s'installer seul.

Dumbledore avait exulté de joie avec un regard pétillant comme il savait si bien le faire. Harry avait accepté bien volontiers car malgré sa conduite de « fan du survivant » , Dobby était son ami. Aussi bizarre soit-il!

Hermione avait immédiatement affirmé à Dobby que Winky serait certainement utile elle aussi. 

« Les hommes étaient si désordonnés», avait-elle ajouté en roulant des yeux.

Les larmes de l'elfe de maison s'étaient alors écoulées comme si on avait ouvert le robinet d'une fontaine. 

Harry savait que pour Dobby c'était important. Elle était bien mieux et ne buvait presque plus de bièrreaubeurre, mais Dobby ne la laissait jamais seule et prenait soin d'elle. 

Le jeune homme lui adressa donc un sourire chaleureux pour marquer son accord. 

Dobby arriva dans l'appartement londonien d'Harry le soir même. Il pleura encore quand il apprit qu'ils auraient un grande chambre pour eux seul. Winky aussi semblait reconnaissante. Le jeune homme n'en était pas sûr car après un sourire furtif son regard s'était perdu dans le vide.

Et la vie avait recommencé comme ça.

Dobby et Winky étaient présents et cela apaisait un peu la solitude de Harry. Dobby faisait le plus gros du travail et la plus grande activité de sa compagne consistait à se promener en chantant, à faire apparaître des bouquets dans les vases ou à rester là près de la cheminée de la cuisine, les yeux fixés sur le feu marmonnant des comptines.

Parfois Harry la regardait en espérant qu'un jour elle verrait l'amour de Dobby et qu'elle sortirait des ténèbres où elle était encore.

Ce matin en tous cas le jeune homme ne pensait pas à cela. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose!

Harry était excité ce matin. Il mit une magnifique robe de sorcier. Se regarda dans le miroir passant la main dans ses cheveux pour essayer une fois encore de les dompter, mais abandonna vite. Il savait que son interlocuteur s'en fichait pas mal.

BOUM, en un instant il avait transplané derrière une poubelle dans une ruelle sombre et sans issue. Une ruelle qui se trouvait juste à côté du ministère de la magie. Bien sûr il aurait pu utiliser la poudre de cheminette mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de sortir… et bien d'un conduit de cheminée. 

Il se dirigea vers la vieille cabine téléphonique et répondit à la voix monocorde « -Harry Potter, j'ai rendez-vous avec Ron Weasley »

Il lui tardait de revoir son vieil ami. Bien moins pour la raison qui l'amenait que parce que pendant ces deux mois il lui avait beaucoup manqué. Il devait rencontrer Ron au sujet de la coupe du monde de Quidittch qui devait être organisée l'été suivant, ce qui se trouvait être dans à peine deux mois. Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'elle allait avoir lieu depuis la chute de Voldemort. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait Ron pour raison professionnelle. 

La coupe du monde aurait lieu en Australie et Harry en tant que capitaine de l'équipe nationale devait mettre au point certains détails avec le directeur du département des sports magiques. Il savait que rien de tout cela ne serait réglé aujourd'hui mais il enverrait leur manager pour le reste.

Harry se retrouva dans l'immense hall du ministère. Un badge accroché à sa robe. Il regardait la nouvelle fontaine trônant au milieu de la pièce. Un immense planisphère soutenu par une sorcière, un sorcier, un elfe de maison, un géant, un centaure et une moldue. Harry s'approcha et lu la petite plaque d'or devant le monument et lut « fontaine de l'égalité: l'union sacrée ». Harry sourit. Bien sûr que les moldus n'avaient eu aucun rôle dans l'issue finale, mais ils avaient payé un tribut élevé eux aussi…

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser à l'arche qui sa cachait dans les sous-sols, au département des mystères. Son esprit imprima immédiatement le visage de Sirius devant ses yeux. Mais y avait-il un instant où il ne pensait pas à « ses » morts?


	3. retrouvailles I

Bon ben toujours pas de review… personne ne lit, ça va je le vis bien, je prends sur moi…

Bouuuuuuuuhouuuuhouou…hem,hem, désolé. 

Voilà le deuxième chapitre:

*********chapitre 2: retrouvailles I ***********

Harry sortit de sa rêverie pour se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Il entra dans l'un d'eux. La porte allait se refermer quand il vit une main rouvrir la porte pour entrer avant que l'ascenseur ne reparte. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant le nouvel arrivant face à lui. L'homme entra et le regarda tandis que les portes se refermaient et qu'ils commencèrent à bouger. Les yeux dans les yeux aucun ne faiblissait. 

« Malfoy » dit Harry

« Potter » répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs.

Malfoy était un homme d'une grande beauté. Des yeux gris impénétrables, une allure altière, des cheveux dont la couleur oscillait entre l'or et l'argent qui balayait ses pommettes et un corps mince mais musclé. Sa voix douce et sensuelle était pourtant à la fois froide et dure comme le marbre. 

Il paraissait plus jeune que son âge. Vingt et un, peut-être vingt-deux ans mais il ne faisait pas ses vingt-cinq ans. En même temps il semblait très mature. Tout son être était paradoxal. Faible et fort à la fois. Fragile et orgueilleux. Jeune et sage. Froid et brûlant. 

Il était toujours aussi fier et sûr de lui et cela se voyait dans sa façon de se tenir. Il avait tous les traits caractéristiques des Malfoy mais était quelque part bien plus séduisant que son père. Plus fragile aussi. Le snobisme qui émanait de Lucius Malfoy ne se retrouvait pas chez son fils mais était remplacé par une prestance sans égal.

Malgré sa grande beauté, que Harry lui concédait volontiers, les deux hommes n'avaient jamais fait la paix. Quand Drago avait rejoint le camp de Dumbledore, Harry n'y avait pas cru et avait toujours refusé de lui faire confiance. Comme il avait longtemps refusé de croire en Rogue. _Cela ne souffre aucune comparaison _répliqua aussitôt l'esprit de Harry à son cœur idiot qui venait de faire cette dernière remarque!

Harry était un peu plus grand, athlétique. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille lui donnait un charme assez irrésistible et ses yeux couleur émeraude captaient les regards les plus froids. Il était très décontracté et avait une grande assurance, acquise au long des années et des succès. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait déjà tout perdu?

Il se dégageait de lui malgré son regard sans joie, une grande chaleur. Il avait une aisance naturelle qui provoquait un sourire franc sur le visage de ses interlocuteurs. Il était de ces personnes dont la présence discrète s'impose avec force.

Pourtant même s'ils avaient été dans le même camp, Drago ne pouvait pas renoncer à la vieille haine qu'ils avaient si longtemps partagés. Il y était attaché. C'était un sentiment si fort. De l'adrénaline pure. Une décharge électrique qui traversait son cerveau alors qu'il cherchait une remarque acerbe ou une pique particulièrement pointue. Cela n'avait pas changé depuis Poudlard. D'ailleurs c'était la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé…

La tension dans l'ascenseur était palpable et chacun des deux jeune sorcier ne voyait plus que l'autre. Il semblait même que des éclairs passaient d'un regard à l'autre.

Bientôt l'engin s'immobilisa. Aucun des deux n'avait bougé. Ils étaient là. Face à face, sans ciller, les mâchoires crispées. 

Tout les personnes présentes descendirent. Harry doutait qu'elles aient toutes à faire au département des transports magiques (qui avait échangé ses locaux avec ceux du département des jeux et sports magiques pour plus de commodités) et il pensait seulement qu'aucun d'eux n'avait l'intention de supporter cette ambiance une minute de plus. Mais peu lui importait. L'appareil se mit en branle et repartit. 

Malfoy brisa alors le silence. Comme une fêlure sur un verre, la haine se fissura, à peine. Une fine zébrure partant des lèvres soyeuses du serpent pour venir mourir dans les mains crispées du lion.

« Alors Potter, tes camarades se sont enfin rendu compte que tu étais trop dérangé pour jouer dans leur équipe et tu viens pleurer auprès de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore pour qu'il veuille bien te trouver une place. »

Harry sentit ses poings se serrer et sa colère monter mais il garda son calme et répondit du tac au tac.

« Et toi Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que le versement de pot de vin n'avait pas lieu en plein jour et au ministère en plus! »

Malfoy tentait de rester impassible mais une ombre passa dans ses yeux et Harry était sûr d'avoir vu un léger sourire se dessiner pendant un demi-seconde sur son visage d'ange.

__

Ce Malfoy se fiche encore de moi!

L'ascenseur stoppa à nouveau. Harry descendait là.

« Bonne chance Potter, espérons que tu n'auras pas à dormir sous les ponts ce soir. » lança Drago, l'ironie transpirant dans sa voix, alors que Harry passait à côté de lui brisant un instant le contact visuel. Il sortit et s'arrêta, se mettant face à Drago à nouveau 

« Pauvre Malfoy, obligé de travailler. Si tu as besoin d'argent passe me voir » répondit Harry ayant récupéré l'ironie qui avait sué jusqu'à son cerveau pour la renvoyer à son expéditeur comme un balle incandescente, un sourire narquois sur son visage.

Drago resta planté là tandis que la porte se refermait sur leur duel inachevé. N'ayant pas le temps de répondre. _Si un regard pouvait tuer_


	4. retrouvailles II

Tout d'abord merci à mes trois revieweuses!!!

Et tant que j'y suis je remercie Boudgato qui m'a mis le pied à l'étrier puisque je lis des fics depuis que j'ai lu bill W, mes amours,mes amis , mes emmerdes que je ne peux que vous conseiller, je l'adore!

Merci à Pat qui m'a fait découvrir les slash et qui m'a dit qu'elle m'aiderait (hein tu te souviens!!!!)

Ensuite je ne peux vous conseiller que de suivre l'excellente initiative de zaz (c ça?) qui m'a envoyer sa review sur mon mail car ff.net ne marchait pas!!!

*Raya slashoïnomane et reviewïnomane!!!*-_-'

*********Chapitre 3: retrouvailles II*********

Harry était un peu perturbé de sa rencontre avec Malfoy. Il était en colère et quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta, il se rua au dehors. Il marchait à vive allure. Ce…ce….grrrrrr! Ce serpentard le mettait hors de lui. Et qui lui avait permis de sourire!? 

Le jeune homme savait bien que le blondinet comme il l'appelait avait payé cher sa contribution à la guerre. Il savait que tous lui avait tourné le dos, sans que pour autant il fut accueilli à bras ouverts au sein de l'Ordre ou de l'AD. Il savait qu'il avait perdu sa mère. Mais la tension, cette haine presque palpable qu'il y avait entre eux ne parvenait pas à s'effacer.

Il y avait eu tant de menaces, tant de conflits, tant d'altercations.

Malfoy lui en avait tellement voulu après l'arrestation de son père en cinquième année que Harry avait du mal à croire qu'il ait un jour voulu l'aider. Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas voulu l'aider après tout. Peut-être qu'il servait uniquement ses intérêts. En tous cas quoique le serpentard ait pu dire à Dumbledore, cela lui avait attiré la confiance et la sympathie du vieil homme. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Ce qui avait fait qu'après plus de six année de haine, Drago Malfoy se soit retourné contre les siens, Harry n'en savait rien. Cela avait dû être une décision difficile et motivée par des arguments sans appel. _Ou alors peut-être que ce petit prétentieux a eu peur pour ses fesses!_

Plus il avançait, plus son courroux s'apaisa. Il se calma complètement peu avant d'arriver devant le bureau de Ron. De façon furtive, il pensa que lui aussi aurait sourit. Il était plutôt content de revoir cet avorton de Drago Malfoy. Bien qu'il fut évident qu'il n'avait plus rien d'un avorton. Se disputer avec lui, c'était un peu comme revenir au temps de l'école. Avant que la vie ne le marque de son sceau brûlant en lui enlevant beaucoup de ceux qu'il aimait. Sirius, Lupin, Neville, et même ce vieux Rogue.

Qui aurait pu dire que Sévérus Rogue lui manquerait. Jamais il ne s'était montré gentil, pas ouvertement en tous cas. Une fois, une seule fois il avait parlé à Harry de façon normale. Une fois avait suffit pour lui montrer à quel point Sévérus Rogue était un homme de valeur, foncièrement bon, et attentif . Il se rendit compte combien la vie du professeur de potions avait dû être difficile.

Bien sûr après cela Rogue avait adopté à nouveau son caractère détestable mais si c'était sa façon de se protéger après tout.

Toutes ces pensées s'évanouirent quand il pénétra dans la pièce immense où travaillait son ami. 

L'état du bureau de Ron lui rappela Poudlard.

Les parchemins qu'ils étalaient un peu partout pour leurs devoirs, qu'ils commençaient toujours au dernier moment, ressemblaient à ceux derrière lesquels le rouquin disparaissant.

Le meuble sur lequel travaillait Ron (et Harry supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un bureau) était jonché de rouleaux, de feuilles, de plein de papiers à l'aspect officiel, de piles de dossier et de notes de service de couleur mauve.

Harry se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte qu'il avait trouvé ouverte. Une quantité impressionnantes d'avions en papier violets estampillés « ministère de la magie » s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce. Il n'avait même pas remarqué toutes ces notes tant la confrontation avec Malfoy avait été intense.

Penché sur des dossiers, Ron leva immédiatement la tête à l'arrivée de Harry. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ce moment pour laisser ses travaux en plan.

Les deux amis furent submergés par la joie et tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 

Ron parlait vite. Il lui décrivait son voyage. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux mais semblait définitivement être le plus heureux des hommes. 

« nous ne sommes rentrés que tard dans la nuit. J'ai à peine eu le temps de dormir. Mais il me tardait tant de te revoir. » lui lança Ron.

Ils parlèrent pendant des heures sans même aborder une seule fois la coupe du monde!

Vers midi, une silhouette se dessina dans l'encadrure de la porte. Une jeune femme magnifique et rayonnante de bonheur, se tenait là les yeux pétillants de joie, un sourire amusé de regarder les deux hommes qui discutaient de façon enflammée, au coin de la cheminée.

Harry qui était le seul à avoir vue sur la porte. Détourna son regard un instant et dès qu'il l'aperçut, il cria: « Hermione! »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'étira plus encore et elle sauta dans ses bras.

« Oh Harry, je suis si heureuse de te revoir! Tu as l'air en pleine forme. Ron t'a dit combien cette lune de miel a été merveilleuse? » dit-elle. 

« Euh oui je ne me porte pas trop mal. Et oui à Ron m'a déjà tout raconté! » répondit-il.

« hmmm, pas tout quand même… »ajouta Ron dont les oreilles prirent une discrète teinte cramoisi. 

Tous les trois partirent dans un grand fou rire. Harry les larmes aux yeux se sentait incroyablement bien.

Ils n'avaient pas changé! Enfin si, Hermione était une femme à présent. Une très belle jeune femme même. Elle avait un peu grandi mais restait plus petite que Ron ou Harry. 

Elle ne ressemblait pas à ces mannequins que l'on voyait sur sorcière hebdo. Et c'était tant mieux! Elle était bien plus jolie. Sa peau soyeuse et blanche prenait de jolies couleurs roses quand Ron l'enlaçait. Ses cheveux tirés en un chignon strict lui donnait un air sérieux, mais ses magnifiques yeux noisette pétillaient de joie et d'espièglerie.

Elle ne demanda même pas s'ils avaient réglé les détails du voyage de l'équipe. 

Ils décidèrent d'aller déjeuner ensembles. Le reste de la journée se passa dans l'allégresse. Hermione les quitta en début d'après-midi. Les deux jeunes hommes, décidèrent d'expédier leurs obligations comme ils expédiaient leur devoirs de divination à l'époque de Poudlard. Ensuite, ils passèrent leur temps à discuter et à s'amuser.

Harry rentra chez lui le cœur léger. Il était invité le lendemain chez ses amis. Ils l'avaient même invité au mariage d'une cousine éloignée de Ron (qui avait apparemment insisté pour avoir «celui qui a survécu » à la cérémonie!). Bien que pas très partant au début, il s'était laissé convaincre. 

Dès qu'il entra, Dobby pris son manteau « Harry Potter a l'air très heureux, aujourd'hui »

« Oui, Dobby, j'ai passé une très bonne journée! Est-ce que je peux avoir un en-cas s'il te plait? » demanda-t-il.


	5. Drago

Alors comme d'hab. j'apprécierai de avis mais sinon tant pis je ferais sans. Je sais que vous devez trouver le rythme un peu lent mais c le mien! Je sais qu'il vous tarde les passages croustillants mais va falloir attendre un peu!

Bonne lecture J 

***********Chapitre 4: Drago***********

Quand les portes se furent complètement fermées, Malfoy pensa à sa rencontre inattendue avec le « survivant ». C'est machinalement qu'il sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Il avait sourit.

En vérité il était content de le revoir. Content qu'il fut aussi en forme et prêt à toute folie pour le défier et le haïr encore. Comme avant.

La vie de Drago avait été d'une monotonie sans nom depuis la chute de Voldemort. Sa contribution à la guerre avait été importante. Il avait combattu dans le camp de Harry Potter. Il avait combattu contre son propre père. Il avait été renié par sa famille et ses amis. Il s'était retrouvé seul, considéré comme un traître par tous ceux qu'il connaissait. Pour quelle raison déjà? _Ah oui…_

Ceux de son camp ne le traitaient pas mieux et aucun n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait rien perdu de son arrogance et se conduisait avec les autres avec une condescendance extrême. Et puis sa mère…

Il avait trouvé un travail au ministère. Ou plutôt il avait bien été obligé de trouver un travail car il n'était plus le bienvenu au manoir Malfoy! Il avait tout bonnement disparu de l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy. Il s'était retrouvé seul, sans un sous et à la rue.

Enfin pas vraiment à la rue puisqu'à l'époque il était à Poudlard. Mais il n'avait jamais considéré l'école comme une maison.

Sa mère l'avait rejeté de façon froide et dédaigneuse, lui interdisant l'accès à ses propriétés, comme son époux l'avait fait. Et pourtant Drago ne lui en avait pas voulu. Il avait été blessé mais n'avait pas pu être en colère contre elle. Le fait que son père le rejette ne l'avait pas touché. Cela faisait longtemps déjà que son avis avait cessé d'être important et d'avoir assez de poids pour influencer ses choix.

Malgré son air hautain et pincé. Malgré ses moues méprisantes, il aimait sa mère. Il l'aimait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Pour personne il ne ressentait des tels sentiments.

Et il savait que Narcissa l'avait aimé. Les Blacks ne savaient pas revêtir ce visage glacial ou cacher leurs sentiments aussi bien que les Malfoy. Il avait lu la colère et la peur dans ses yeux. Mais il n'avait pu, ou voulu revenir en arrière.

La perte de sa mère avait été un déchirement sans nom. 

Personne n'aurait pu comprendre à quel point elle avait été une mère attentive et aimante car personne ne le voyait. 

Souvent, Drago lui-même avait douté des sentiments de sa mère. C'était si furtif. Un éclair dans ses yeux couleur de crépuscule. Un regard attentif posé sur son dos. Une parole, un soupir murmuré dans son sommeil.

Pourtant le jour où elle avait appris la « trahison » de son fils, ce jour de Noël où un messager avait déclenché le chaos dans la Manoir par une missive remise à Lucius, elle était restée impassible. 

Une question seulement entre les récriminations et accusations de son père et tout avait été fini. Ce paon pompeux de Lucius ne l'avait même pas entendue. 

Le cœur déjà vide et déserté de Drago s'était déchiré quand sa voix tremblante avait laissé échappé ce « oui ». 

Son père avait alors cessé de parler quelques instant, surpris, avant de commencer à le menacer.

Drago avait baissé les yeux devant l'expression de sa mère puis avait regardé son père droit dans les yeux et avait quitté la pièce. Il était allé dans sa chambre, avait jeté ses affaires dans sa valise et une pincée de poudre de cheminette l'avait menée dans un chambre du chaudron baveur où l'attendait Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait, on ne sait comment, levé les protections du réseau de cheminées de ce qui était à présent son ancienne demeure. Depuis sa conversation avec le directeur, il semblait que celui-ci lui accordait une attention particulière, bien que discrète.

Il ne savait pas alors s'il avait choisi le « bon » camp.

Après cela tout s'était enchaîné très vite. Les rejets, les conflits, les batailles, les morts, la tristesse, la solitude.

Puis à la fin de la guerre, la vie avait repris ses droits. Drago ne vivait que d'apparences. Certainement pas pour les même raisons que son père, mais son mobile avait-il une importance après tout?

Il était au département de la justice magique et avait un poste à responsabilité. C'était un jeune homme intelligent et puissant. Seul mais puissant…

Au vu de ses résultats à Poudlard et notamment en potions, tout le monde s'était attendu à ce qu'il devienne médicomage. Mais il n'avait ni la patience ni la compassion requise. Même la recherche le rebutait. Le fait de collaborer avec des idiots boutonneux, enfermés dans des cachots lui donnait la nausée. Il avait besoin d'une cour.

Aussi quand Dumbledore avait évoqué l'idée de ce poste de juge d'instruction il avait sauté sur l'idée. 

Ce vieil idiot devait sacrément lui faire confiance pour lui parler d'un tel poste.

__

Peut être avait-il raison…

En fait Drago était très bien placé pour rechercher des preuves contre les mages noirs et autres hors-la-loi. Il était parfaitement au courant de leurs combines et autres sorts illicites. Il était très bon dans son boulot. Et collaborer avec des aurors ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça finalement. Ils étaient intelligents et avaient l'esprit fin malgré leur apparence parfois bourrue et leur manières souvent grossières. 

Il était très respecté dans son travail et il pouvait dire que sa vie professionnelle était un succès. 

Sa vie privée par contre…

Le serpentard avait eu de nombreuses aventures à Poudlard et il était sorti une ou deux fois avec des collègues de travail lors de sa première année au ministère. Mais après avoir été poursuivi des ardeurs assidues des jeunes femmes délaissées un peu rapidement, il s'était juré qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. De toute façon, il ne voulait plus amener aucune jeune femme dans son lit.

Il avait découvert de nouvelles sensations, bien plus fortes à son goût, dans les bras d'un jeune stagiaire espagnol aux yeux de braise. 

Bien sûr cela n'avait pas duré. De façon générale, sa vie amoureuse était un fiasco.

Il arriva à son bureau. Une grande et vaste pièce, décorée avec soin. Il s'assit dans un magnifique et confortable fauteuil en bois d'ébène décoré de fines marqueteries de nacre. Ouvrit un dossier. Se recula, appuya sa tête sur le dossier de cuir confortable. Puis son regard partit au loin. 

Il repensait à ce prétentieux de Harry Potter. Il avait sacrément changé le bougre… et plutôt en bien. Il était diablement bien foutu!

Drago revint à lui. Il espérait le rencontrer encore, se serait très amusant d'avoir un adversaire à sa hauteur. Un peu de piment… Enfin!


	6. les jours heureux

Me voilà de retour! Alors ce chapitre n'est pas un de mes favoris. Je vous avoue qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose si tant est qu'il y ait eu de l'action dans les autres chapitres!!!  
  
Ne me lancez pas de tomates svp, je déteste ça! lancez-moi des fraises plutôt!  
  
Je vous promet que le prochain chapitre est:  
*plus long  
*plus palpitant  
*mieux écrit  
*plus dépaysant   


Réponses aux review: j'en ai neuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuffff!!!!! :D (oui je sais y en a 10 mais la première c moi car je croyais que ça ne marchait pas.. Pitoyable -_-')

****

Lisandra: hum du piment dans le sens un peu d'action mais pas dans le sens ou toi tu le crois!! Pas encore tout du moins!

****

Kaoro: merci

****

Rei v: oui c un slash h/d!! ^^ même si je vous réserve une surprise…

****

**LolieShing****: **merci**^^**

Origine: rooooh! Merci je suis flattée, d'autant que j'ai mis luxure dans mes histoires préférées!!!^^

****

Lucianna: merci et voilà! Et j'ajoute que la suite viendra plus rapidement!

****

Pat: meeeerci de continuer à me lire!!!!

Allez je vous laisse lire!!!

********chapitre 5: les jours heureux**********

Les trois compères étaient si heureux de se retrouver qu'il passèrent presque toute la semaine ensemble. 

Oh bien sûr, le soir quand Harry rentrait il était seul, mais il s'endormait le tête remplie des rires de la journée et ne sentait pas tellement la solitude. 

Les moments de joie ne tenaient pas bien longtemps face au reste mais au moins il s'endormait heureux.

Et une fois le mal-être matinal passé, il se réjouissait du lendemain.

Le lendemain était un samedi et ils devaient aller souper tous les trois dans un grand restaurant du chemin de traverse. Harry avait été maintes fois dans cet établissement mais la perspective d'y aller avec ses amis les plus chers le rendait très impatient. 

Ils devaient se retrouver à 20h devant l'établissement puis avaient prévu de se laisser guider par leur instinct pour la suite. Harry surprit pourtant Hermione en train de regarder un calepin, qu'il soupçonnait être une planification détaillée de la soirée.

Ils furent accueilli avec tous les égards qui leur étaient dus. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on recevait le célèbre Harry Potter, héros de Quidditch, héros du monde sorcier, Survivant de la grande guerre contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-avoir-peur-de-prononcer-le-nom, la vice-ministre de la magie et le directeur du département des sports magiques, qui depuis quelques temps, avec la coupe du monde approchant à grand pas, avait pris une importance particulière.

Ils furent conduits à la meilleure table du restaurant, dans une petite pièce à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Il y avait seulement trois autre tables occupées elles aussi par des personnes importantes.

Des gens du ministère, que Ron et Hermione saluèrent, de personnes habillées de façon très élégante qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais qui leur adressèrent un sourire, et un couple occupé à lire le menu et qu'ils ne purent donc apercevoir.

Ils s'installèrent, et commencèrent à lire les menus que le maître d'hôtel leur tendait. 

Après avoir choisi leurs plats, ils déposèrent les cartes et c'est alors que Harry vit qui était leur voisin de table. 

Encore lui! En grande conversation avec un jeune homme en face de lui. Un regard prédateur sur le visage et un sourire assez irrésistible aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air heureux, il avait l'air en pleine chasse.

« sale petit serpent » marmonna Harry les lèvres serrées. 

Ron et Hermione suivirent son regard et lâchèrent une exclamation à peine audible. Pourtant Malfoy se retourna vers eux. Ses yeux étaient comme attirés vers Harry et leurs haine passa entre eux comme le sable d'un sablier passe d'un réceptacle à l'autre.

Drago leur adressa une moue hautaine puis se retourna vers son ami et ne leur adressa plus le moindre signe d'intérêt du reste de la soirée.

Il se contenta d'avaler son repas rapidement et ils partirent, lui et son ami sans même prendre de dessert alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione entamaient à peine le plat de résistance.

«Essayez de ne pas vous étouffer! Après tout vous n'êtes pas habitués à une cuisine aussi raffinée. » murmura Malfoy sur le ton le plus détaché du monde avant de partir.

Les trois amis furent submergés par une vague envie de meurtre _ou au moins de vengeance_. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de répondre!

Ron écumait de rage. Ils savaient pourtant tous les trois que Drago avait été un de leur meilleur alliés et surtout un des plus actif et efficace. 

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans heurts au fur et à mesure que le souvenir du jeune blond s'estompait. Ils s'amusèrent follement et visitèrent les endroits les plus en vue de Londres. Ceux que tous les jeunes sorciers de leur âge affectionnaient. Mais ils se rendaient à peine compte de ce qui les entourait et seul le fait d'être réuni leur suffisait pour se détendre.

Ils rentrèrent au petit matin, épuisés.

Harry se laissa tomber dans son lit moelleux que Dobby avait prit le soin de réchauffer avant son retour.

Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Malfoy avant de s'endormir, étrangement bercé par la colère.

Son sommeil fut agité. Il rêvait de combat, de jeune femme qu'il séduisait puis qui tout à coup avait le visage de Drago se moquant de lui.

Il était tard dans l'après-midi quand il se réveilla. 

A sa grande surprise pas de malaise, pas d'angoisse ou de tristesse, pas ce grand vide qui gagnait du terrain chaque jour. Le vide avait été un peu comblé par une sorte de confusion qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

*******************************

Les jours et semaines qui suivirent furent tout aussi heureuses, bien que harassantes. Harry voyait ses amis presque tous les jours et se trouvait bien en leur compagnie, bien qu'une ou deux fois il se surpris à envier leur amour et leur complicité. Les tourtereaux lui faisaient tout à fait penser aux parents de Ron. Surtout quand ils se disputaient. Harry éclatait alors de rire en plein milieu de la querelle pensant au bon vieux temps coupant ainsi court aux récriminations. Harry pensa au temps où Hermione n'était qu'une enquiquineuse raisonnable dans les folies des deux garçons.

Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble de puis sept ans et pourtant ils étaient comme au premier jour, amoureux, fougueux, emportés et excessifs. Mais ils étaient à présent plus que ça. Ils se comprenaient d'un regard et partageaient plus que des souvenirs communs. Il y avait une sorte d'osmose entre eux. Uns symbiose parfaite de leurs esprits.

Harry se demandait si vraiment lui aussi aurait droit à l'amour. _Ne rêve pas mon vieux!_

Il n'avait jamais été amoureux au point d'être prêt à tout. Au point d'être prêt à affronter le quotidien, au point de partager ses angoisses et ses peurs, ses pensées les plus intimes. Jamais il n'avait eu confiance en quelqu'un à ce point.

Sa relation avec Ginny était apaisante en un sens car il avait des sentiments profonds pour elle. Il avait eu du mal à s'avouer que ce n'était guère que de l'amitié. Il pouvait lui parler avec aisance mais ne pouvait partager avec elle ce qu'il y avait au fond de lui, ses pires souvenirs.

Ginny avait été dure à séduire. Il avait bel et bien été oublié le temps où elle en « pinçait » pour lui. Pourtant le jeune homme avait vu sa douceur et sa force. Il savait que la jeune femme était exceptionnelle. Puissante mais attentionnée, exigeante et patiente. Et elle était si jolie. Ses longs cheveux roux qui pendait en de grosses boucles mousseuses le long de ses épaules ne faisaient que souligner sa silhouette fine. Il repensait toujours à elle avec nostalgie et le souvenir de son sourire allégeait souvent sa peine.

Après deux ans de tendresse, il avait fallu beaucoup de patience à la jeune fille pour lui faire réaliser qu'elle avait raison. Pour lui faire comprendre que ce qui y avait entre eux n'était pas de l'amour. Pas en tous cas dans le sens où ils le prétendaient.

Le fait de côtoyer Ron et Hermione lui rappelait souvent ces paroles et il se rendait compte à présent à quel point elle avait raison.

Pourtant, bientôt, il n'y eut plus de place pour des considérations si sentimentales. Ses vagues regrets avaient laissé place à une nervosité grandissante et une fatigue harassante au fur et à mesure que la date de la Coupe du monde avalait les dates du calendrier.

Au fur et à mesure que les entraînements devenaient plus durs et que les responsabilités pesaient plus lourdement sur ses épaules.


	7. le bout du monde

Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dit que tous ces personnages et tout appartenaient à Joane Rowling et que je ne gagnais pas d'argent en les utilisant? Si hein? Bon ben je viens de le faire alors ça ira! :P

Pour ceux et celles qui ont suivi mes conseils avisés et ont lu la fic de boudgato (bill W, mes amours,mes amis , mes emmerdes) je vous informe qu'il y a de nouveaux chapitres!!!

Que dire…

Merci à ceux qui ont encore le courage de me lire.

Ah oui! J'allais oublier le plus important! Cette fic va être finalement classée R. Je ne sais pas si le classement se fait par chapitre ou pour toute l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me mailer pour me faire partager vos connaissances de ff.net et m'éviter de me perdre dans ses méandres!

Mais je vais faire deux versions de la fic, une qui restera PG-13 et l'autre qui sera R.

*******Chapitre 6: le bout du monde********

Le « survivant », se demandait s'il pourrait toujours porter ce surnom après la coupe du monde. Il craignait de ne pouvoir résister aux entraînement de Quidditch. Pourtant il était le capitaine et devait fournir plus d'efforts encore que les autres. Il devait montrer l'exemple! D'autant que leur équipe était donnée gagnante!

Harry commençait à regretter le jour où Dubois avait quitté l'équipe. Il se serait bien contenté de suivre les ordres au lieu de les donner. D'appliquer les tactiques, au lieu de les créer. De regarder les responsabilités au lieu de les assumer.

Si seulement l'attrapeur n'avait eu à se préoccuper que d'attraper le vif d'or! Ou si au moins il n'avait eu à se préoccuper que de Quidditch. Mais il y avait tellement plus à faire quand on était capitaine. Il devait assurer la cohésion des joueurs. Supporter les crises d'ego. Maintenir l'entente avec leur entraîneur.

En parlant de celui-là! Harry en avait assez d'attendre Krum! 

Il avait beau être un excellent entraîneur, il ne manquerait pas de lui expliquer en détail sa vision de la ponctualité!

Ils étaient à seulement trois semaines du premier match de coupe du monde et il ne comprenait pas que leur coach ne se sente pas plus impliqué que cela. Il aurait voulu que Viktor soit au moins aussi stressé que lui.

Il savait pourtant que son ancien adversaire ne voyait pas les choses sous le même angle et qu'il considérait la tension de Harry comme « légèrement prématurée »

Viktor Krum avait demandé le poste d'entraîneur juste après la dernière coupe du monde, quatre ans auparavant. 

Harry et lui s'étaient affronté au cours d'une finale mémorable. Qui selon les plus grands spécialistes sportifs (notamment Ron) serait un bataille inégalée. Et l'anglais avait gagné attrapant le vif d'or après un ballet de plus de trois heures.

Quelques jours après, Krum avait « pris sa retraite » et avait expressément demandé le poste de coach de l'équipe nationale de Grande-Bretagne. Étant un des plus grands joueurs de son temps, sa requête avait été immédiatement satisfaite.

BOUM! Viktor apparu aux côtés de Harry dans la salle de réunion du siège de l'équipe.

« Désolé Harry » dit-il de sa voix forte et caverneuse à l'accent bulgare. « C'est Fleur, elle avait quelque chose de très important à me montrer »

Harry sourit. Malgré les années il était toujours aussi étonné par ce couple.

Fleur, la jeune française prétentieuse aux origines de vélane avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur Viktor Krum, le joueur de Quidditch gauche et bourru.

Elle lui vouait une admiration sans faille et un amour sans borne.

Lui, en retour lui accordait une tendresse sans limites et un amour tel qu'elle avait le priorité sur tout. Même sur le Quidittch!!!

Bien sûr cela ne s'était pas fait comme ça, comme par magie!

Fleur avait eu à une époque une très nette inclination pour Bill Weasley mais celui-ci s'était avéré plus attiré par les femmes de caractère, libres et indépendantes. Tout ce que Fleur n'était pas. Et William Weasley avait conquit, non sans mal, Nymphadora Tonks.

Il semblait que Fleur ai beaucoup souffert de ce rejet mais il ne la connaissait pas assez pour dire à quel point.

Une chose était sûre Fleur et Viktor s'aimaient à la folie et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Harry avait toujours cru que Fleur était très superficielle, uniquement attachée à l'apparence. Et cela avait sûrement était vrai à une époque. 

Ces deux là étaient si antagonistes, si différents. Comme quoi les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Peut-être étaient-ils plus semblables qu'ils ne le laissaient voir.

Harry se promit de ne plus se laisser avoir par ce qu'il voyait aux premiers abords!

Son esprit avait divagué un instant mais il se focalisa sur ce qu'il devait faire… crier sur son entraîneur!

Krum ne fit que rougir pendant leur « conversation » bruyante et Harry décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi. Il se contenta d'enchaîner sur ce pourquoi ils étaient là: le jeu de l'équipe.

Les deux hommes décidèrent que les entraînements auraient lieu deux fois par jour jusqu'au départ pour l'Australie. Puis ils réduiraient leur pratique à quelques heures car le repos et la détente étaient tout aussi importants. Harry insista également pour que les joueurs ne voient pas leur compagnes ou compagnons pendant tout le séjour en Australie pour que leur concentration ne soit pas « troublée ».

« et cela vaut pour notre entraîneur ! »avait ajouté Harry sur un ton sans appel appuyé par un regard noir.

*************(2/6)

Sur le chemin menant aux vestiaires Harry sentait les pensées dans sa tête. Elles se bousculaient. Tactiques, directives, consignes de sécurité et tout le reste. Il se demanda s'il existait des pensines portables… Il avait bien envie de transplanter chez lui déposer quelques idées et souvenirs dans son propre bassin de pierre gravé de runes. Il la voyait dans son esprit, posée dans l'armoire du bureau. 

De façon très inattendue la pensine fut oubliée. Il se mit à penser à penser à l'équipe de Gryffondor. Aux matchs contre les serpentards. A la tête de Drago Malfoy quand il attrapait le vif d'or. Cela lui rendit quelque peu sa bonne humeur.

C'est dans ces dispositions qu'il atteignit le vestiaire sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il entra et vit tous ses joueurs en train de se changer, discutant gaiement et riant à gorge déployée.

Tous? Non il en manquait un. Dubois était en retard!

Olivier Dubois. Il avait été le capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre avant de tout plaquer pour suivre une jeune moldue française. Il était revenu la queue entre les jambes quand cette dernière l'avait quitté pour un acteur moldu.

Et après des cris, des négociations, des suppliques et des portes claquées, Harry avait consenti à aider Olivier à retrouver sa place.

Et donc… après des cris, des négociations, des suppliques et des portes claquées, Dubois avait été réintégré, deux ans après son départ.

Le fait qu'il était le meilleur gardien de Grande-Bretagne et certainement du monde avait tout de même sacrément fait penché la balance.

Harry lui avait même proposé de lui rendre sa place de capitaine. Offre qu'il avait poliment rejeté, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Il comprenait à présent pourquoi.

Harry se changea en fulminant. Les yeux emplis de reproches. Les autres joueurs ne traînèrent pas longtemps dans le vestiaire et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le terrain.

Harry jetait un dernier coup d'œil en arrière quand il vit la tête de Dubois dépasser de la porte et jeter un regard avide aux alentours.

Il n'eut pas le temps de repartir que Harry l'alpaguait et le sermonnait.

Le gardien affichait un sourire idiot sans même expliquer son retard. _C'était la journée du sourire béat et stupide aujourd'hui ou quoi?_pensa Harry un sourcil levé.

Le Capitaine agitait les bras et s'il avait été un taureau de la fumée serait sortit de ses naseaux.

Olivier l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite pendant qu'il se changeait.

Finalement il s'approcha du colérique héros. Posa une main sur son épaule

« tu sais Harry tu devrais décompresser un peu. Le Quidditch n'est pas tout dans la vie! On est très bien préparés et il nous reste trois bonnes semaines pour nous ronger les sangs. »

Il n'en croyais pas ses oreilles! Après les discours énergiques de Poudlard, les entraînements de nuits, les séances de visionnages des matches adverses, les discours sur les tactiques à adopter qui duraient des heures, il venait lui dire, lui, que le Quidittch n'était qu'un jeu?!

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans la nourriture française ou dans la vie privée de Dubois en ce moment mais une chose était sûre, il avait bien changé!

***********(3/6)

Deux semaines avant le début de la compétition, l'ambiance se tendit et l'allégresse se transforma en stress et en pression permanente. Harry n'avait vu aucune de ses connaissances, hormis les joueurs de son équipe, depuis des jours. 

A présent sa nervosité s'étendait aux sept joueurs. Il était persuadé qu'à ce moment Dubois ne lui ressortirait pas sa tirade sur « le Quidittch n'est pas si important ».

Entre cauchemars et angoisse pré-coupe du monde ses nuits s'étaient réduites à une peau de chagrin. Harry ne dormait plus que grâce à des potions.

Le seul moment où il était serein était ce bref instant où il oubliait tout, se laissait porter par le vent, l'œil aux aguets. Ce moment où il était seul, où il oubliait les autres joueurs, les tactiques, la tristesse, les angoisses et Voldemort. Ce moment où il fendait l'air. Ce moment de pur bonheur. Ce moment où il espérait le cœur battant apercevoir la petite balle dorée et où il se lançait à sa poursuite.

Il était un très bon attrapeur et souvent ce moment ne durait qu'un instant. 

Parfois il se surprenait à laisser le vif d'or s'échapper pour goûter encore ces sensations, mais le bonheur qu'il ressentait durait à chaque fois de moins en moins longtemps.

La nuit précédant le départ pour l'Australie fut courte. Harry fit les habituels cauchemars mais s'y mêlaient des chutes, des balais qui se brisaient, des vifs d'or qui explosaient et des buts qui se contorsionnaient pour essayer de le frapper.

Il se réveilla à 4h17 (selon son réveil moldu et « bien trop tôt » selon son réveil enchanté). Son esprit était perturbé . Sa tête lui faisait mal. Ses larmes et la sueur qui coulait de son front s'entremêlaient. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il osait à peine imaginer ce que seraient ses nuits pendant la Coupe.

Il décida que son sommeil avait été bien assez long compte tenu des merveilleuses choses qui peuplaient ses songes!

Il se leva, se doucha, s'habilla. Ajouta quelques effets dans ses valises. Puis il s'assit dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et regarda le feu danser.

C'est là que le trouva Dobby quand il lui amena son petit-déjeuner à 6h30. 

« Harry Potter? » demanda l'elfe inquiet. Harry avait les sourcils baissés. Son visage avait une expression concentrée, il semblait intensément plongé dans la réflexion. Ses yeux étaient absents, on aurait dit qu'ils observaient des images qui ne se déroulaient pas dans le salon.

« Harry? » répéta l'elfe alors qu'il posait le plateau. Le jeune homme eut un sursaut. Il paraissait revenir d'un autre monde.

« mmm, merci Dobby. Quelle heure est-il? »

« 6h33. J'ai apporté des croissants français à Harry Potter! » répondit l'elfe de maison la voix soulagée et un sourire fendant son visage.

« Bon voyage et bonne chance Harry! » Dit l'elfe d'un ton joyeux. Et il disparut avant même que Harry ait eu le temps de se retourner.

Il était rare que Dobby l'appelle par son prénom. Même après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

***********(4/6)

Ils étaient tous là! Alignés dans le hall du grand bâtiment qui abritait le siège de l'équipe nationale. Les sept joueurs de l'équipe et les cinq remplaçants, l'entraîneur et le manager de l'équipe.

Ils devaient faire un long voyage. Bien sûr la magie facilitait les choses mais même pour un sorcier se rendre dans un pays aussi lointain n'était pas une sinécure!

Ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner car il fallait être une magicien vraiment très puissant pour réussir un transplanage aussi lointain. Et puis cela demandait beaucoup d'énergie et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de perdre des forces pour cela.

Ils allaient donc d'abord utiliser le réseau de cheminées jusqu'à Paris. Là il prendraient un train qui utilisait le même réseau de rails que l'orient express pour se rendre jusqu'à Istanbul. D'ailleurs le train magique qu'ils devaient prendre portait le même nom. Comme quoi certains mythes ont la peau dure!

Ensuite ils devaient utiliser un portoloin qui les mènerait au Turkménistan, puis un autre pour aller jusqu'en Inde. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'en Australie, en passant par le Cambodge, une petite île indonésienne et ENFIN, la terre d'accueil de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch!

Le voyage avait été long. En tout 12 heures dont 11h20 de train!

Tout le monde était donc très fatigué en arrivant à l'hôtel. Mais ils ne furent pas déçus. C'était un lieu charmant qui les attendait. Le hall était décoré avec des couleurs claires et reposantes. Des tentures et un mobilier de très bon goût prenait place à des endroits particulièrement bien choisis.

Des fleurs délicates embaumaient l'air léger et chaud d'un mois d'août australien.

Harry qui était habitué aux palaces clinquants fut bluffé. Tout était d'un goût exquis et rien n'était pesant. La douceur du lieu le soulagea un peu de sa fatigue.

Il semblait que l'atmosphère eut le même effet sur tous car après avoir récupéré leurs clés presque tous vinrent demander à Harry s'ils avaient quartier libre.

Le capitaine hésita, mais après tout ils ne pourraient rien faire aujourd'hui. Ils étaient trop las de toute façon. Il finit donc par leur dire qu'il les attendait le lendemain à dix heures sur le terrain.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se quittèrent et que le jeune homme se trouva seul au milieu du hall. Entouré de ses bagages. 

Il allait ramasser ses sacs quand il entendit un cri derrière lui et il vit une tignasse rouge-orangée s'avancer vers lui à grands pas. 

Ron arrivait toujours au bon moment!

Il convinrent d'un rendez-vous un peu plus tard. Le temps pour Harry de déposer ses affaires et de prendre une douche et le temps pour Ron d'expédier ses obligations.

**********(5/6)

Le capitaine entra dans l'ascenseur doré et orné de fines sculptures de corail et d'émaux. Le groom lui sourit. 

« Bienvenue M.Potter! » dit l'adolescent un sourire incroyable sur le visage. 

Une fois arrivé, le groom lui demanda poliment un autographe que le joueur lui signa avec plaisir.

Ce passage dans l'ascenseur lui rappela son altercation avec Malfoy. Étrangement, il ne se sentit pas en colère mais ses pensées divaguèrent et sa nervosité se calma.

Mais comme si le monde tournait autour des coïncidences, Harry vit une silhouette gracieuse, pourvu d'une chevelure couleur vermeil entrer dans une chambre. 

__

Quand on parle du loup…

Harry était agacé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Malfoy. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici!? _Il savait que Drago aimait le Quidditch mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il était descendu dans « son » hôtel!

La soirée fut détendue même s'ils étaient sans cesse interrompus par des gens qui semblaient ne pas pouvoir se débrouiller sans Ron! 

Ce dernier fut un ami précieux et un convive charmant. Harry riait encore quand il remonta dans les étages. Il avait pris l'escalier. Il voulait que personne ne rentre dans sa « bulle » d'allégresse.

********(6/6)

La semaine passa rapidement. Plus que deux jours avant le début des matchs!

Les entraînements et les réunions étaient harassants. Harry se couchait tous les soirs épuisé. Il ne se rappelait pas de ce dont il rêvait la nuit. Il ne lui restait qu'un goût amer dans la bouche quand il se levait le matin.

Ce matin n'était pas différent. Comme tous les matins il attendait dix heures seul dans sa chambre à arranger les plans qu'ils avaient échafaudé avec Krum. Parfois son esprit divaguait soit vers de sombres souvenirs, soit vers un blondinet prétentieux qui osait l'éviter. Il aurait pourtant bien eu besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un qui le mérite! _Pourquoi le mérite-t-il déjà?_

Le temps était magnifique. Ni trop chaud, ni trop frais. Le ciel était dégagé. D'un bleu pur et limpide. Pas un nuage à l'horizon… ou alors juste un tout petit.

L'équipe pris son envol. Harry dirigeait leur échauffement en bon capitaine. 

Ils allaient commencer l'entraînement proprement dit quand il vit quelqu'un dans les gradins. Il se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être. L'accès était étroitement surveillé. Peut-être Ron…

Il se rapprocha et vit que c'était Drago Malfoy! 

Il bouillait intérieurement. Mais en même temps il jubilait. Il sentit une certaine excitation et un étrange joie monter dans son estomac. Son cœur se mit à battre alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui.

Cet imbécile ne le voyait même pas. Il avait le regard fixé sur quelqu'un. Harry ne regarda pas qui c'était. Lui-même ne pouvait pas détacher son regard.

Il arriva à quelques mètres du « blondinet ».

« Qu'ess que tu fais là Malfoy? T'as rien à faire ici! Dégage ou j'appelle la sécurité! »dit-il d'une voix forte, claire et plutôt agressive.

« Ah, ah, ah »_Harry n'en croyais pas ses oreilles! Cet enfoiré se fichait de lui_ « désolée te contredire Potter mais j'ai été autorisé à assister à cet entraînement! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as peur de d'être troublé par ma présence? Tu ne sais jouer que devant tes fans?! »

Harry était TRES en colère maintenant. Lui qui avait pensé « faire ses nerfs » sur quelqu'un, c'était pour le moins raté!

Mais il ne le laisserait pas gagner. Il allait lui prouver que sa présence était insignifiante! 

« Regarde si ça te fait plaisir! Ca te rappellera toutes les fois où tu as perdu face à moi! » rétorqua Harry en rigolant.

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de rire mais il avait très envie de se moquer de Malfoy.

Malheureusement pour lui, la séance fut assez chaotique. 

Il était quoiqu'il ait voulu dire bien trop déconcentré. La pression accumulée ces dernières semaines menaçait de le faire exploser de rage. Il manqua trois fois le vif d'or ce qui en condition réelle leur aurait coûté le match.

Personne ne s'en rendit compte car ils pensaient tous qu'il l'avait fait exprès comme cela s'était produit de nombreuses fois auparavant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux gradins avant d'atterrir. Personne. 

Harry rentra aux vestiaires d'humeur passablement mauvaise. Il annula toutes les réunions prévues prétextant que le repos était plus important. Après tout il leur restait encore une journée pour peaufiner leurs plans. Il fut le dernier à rentrer à l'hôtel.

Quand il s'engagea dans le couloir menant à sa chambre il aperçut pendant un seul instant une silhouette fine aux cheveux blond s'engouffrer dans une chambre. De qui était-ce la chambre?

Harry était confus. Il ne se rappelait pas qui logeait dans cette chambre. 

Du moment que ce n'était pas un de ses joueurs, il s'en fichait!

Il entra dans sa chambre, se jeta sur le lit et rumina, allongé pendant des heures. Maudissant ce damné serpent.


	8. La dernière coupe du monde

Et voici: le chapitre 7!! *roulement de tambours, applaudissements, cris de joie*

Comment ça j'en fait trop?

Bon alors pour l'instant la fic est classée PG-13. Vu que je veux faire deux fins elle le restera mais je publierai la vraie fin (dans le sens où c'est ce que j'avais prévu au début) séparément. Donc je vais mettre un Révolution-R sur le site, dès que cela sera nécessaire. C'est compliqué, je m'embrouille. 

Pour l'instant, c'est la coupe du monde. Harry est capitaine de l'équipe nationale britannique.

Les perso sont à Mrs Rowling et je ne suis pas Mrs Rowling, donc ce ne sont pas mes persos. Je le déplore mais c'est ainsi.

Laissez moi vos commentaires si vous en avez envie.

Merci très beaucoup à Origine, je lui suis éternellement reconnaissante et dévouée. Merci à Pat aussi qui va être dans peu de temps mise à contribution (vu que tu n'as pas oublié que tu dois m'aider ou au moins me donner ton avis pour un certain chapitre) 

Merci à ceux qui me lisent et attendent finalement que ça bouge un peu. 

****** chapitre 7: la dernière Coupe du monde*****

Le dernier jour avant le début des éliminatoires passa à une vitesse fulgurante.

Harry eu l'impression qu'il ne se passa pas plus d'une heure entre le moment où il rejoint l'équipe et le moment où il se coucha.

Il n'arriverait pas à dormir ce soir. En tous cas pas avant d'avoir réussi à expulser cette tension, cette nervosité qui l'oppressaient.

Il prit son balai et sorti de sa chambre.

Il était très énervé. Il se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch. Normalement aucune équipe n'était autorisée à s'y rendre passé 23 heures. Harry le trouva donc vide. C'était le seul endroit où il pourrait voler tranquille car il avait été traité avec les meilleurs sorts repousse-moldus connus. De manière générale, les stades de Quidditch australiens étaient exceptionnels. Celui-là plus que les autres. Situé à l'intérieur des terres dans un endroit quasi désert dans les territoires du Nord, il n'était pas prêt d'être découvert pas des moldus. 

Il s'envola et l'air du soir commença à le griser. Il sentit l'humidité de la nuit caresser doucement son visage, il frissonna . Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être plus calme? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première compétition à laquelle il participait, ni même sa première coupe du monde. Il y avait eu tous les championnats nationaux, que son équipe, les Montrose Magpies, avaient remporté tous les ans depuis son arrivée; il y avait eu les trois championnats d'Europe qu'ils avaient aussi gagné, et la dernière coupe du monde au cours de laquelle il avait tout de même affronté Victor Krum, considéré pendant des années comme l'attrapeur le plus douée de sa génération.

Pourquoi donc se sentait-il si oppressé? Était-ce parce que pour la première fois il était capitaine? _Il n'y a pas que ça_

Il commença alors à tourner autour du stade à toute vitesse. Il s'arrêtait brusquement et repartait dans l'autre sens à une vitesse fulgurante. 

Décidément, les Pégase5000 étaient les meilleurs balais que l'on puisse trouver. Parmi les plus rapides mais surtout ils étaient les plus précis et maniables. Harry se demandait comment il se faisait que le balai devance presque ses attentes. « les montures des Héros du Quidditch », pour une fois qu'une publicité n'était pas mensongère!

Il fit mille et une figures. S'offrant même deux feintes de Wronski. Il arrivait enfin à se libérer de cette pression qui étreignait son corps.

Bien sûr sa tête était lourde encore mais pas plus que d'habitude. Ses muscles se détendaient. Le poids qui pesait sur son plexus s'envola remplacé par l'adrénaline.

Il se sentait plus calme. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé quand il atterri.

Il prit son balai mais ne transplana pas. Il sortit du stade et commença à marcher. Un paysage rude et sauvage s'étalait devant ses yeux. La terre brune devait avoir l'éclat d'un rubis sous les rayons âpres du soleil.

La nuit était douce mais assez fraîche pour une nuit d'août. _Hmmm c'est vrai nous sommes dans l'hémisphère Sud._

Il foulait la terre poussiéreuse et étrangement seuls les bruits de la nuit hantaient son esprit. 

La végétation se concentrait autour de « trous d'eau » où la vie semblait foisonner. 

Il était à une certaine distance de l'un d'entre eux quand il aperçu une silhouette. Assis au bord de l'eau, la tête dans les étoiles. 

Il n'avait pas pris ses lunettes. Il ne savait pas qui c'était. Il ne voulait pas savoir de toute façon. Cette vision l'apaisait. Quelle ironie! Un homme seul, rejeté sur le rivage de la vie, regardait le ciel comme s'il était seul au monde. _Y a-il beaucoup d'autres naufragés de la vie? _se demanda Harry.

Une fois rentré à l'hôtel, il s'endormi immédiatement. Calme et détendu. Un mécanisme s'était enclenché dans sa tête. De délicats rouages avaient commencé à tourner. Il ne pouvait ni les arrêter, ni les contrôler. Ce que cela allait donner? Il n'en savait rien. _Advienne que pourra_

**********

9h34. Harry n'avait pas dormit aussi bien depuis des semaines. Le premier match allait commencer dans moins de trente minutes. Danemark/Mexique. 

Harry arriva en retard et manqua le spectacle de chacun des pays. Mais il ne rata pas une miette du match. C'était très agréable à regarder. Le Danemark gagna haut la main. Harry était très concentré. Ses idées fusant bien plus vite que les balais de tous les joueurs réunis. Ce poids qui s'était envolé avaient libéré ses pensées. Il revit en moins de vingt minutes tout le plan de jeu du Royaume-Uni. 

Le second match avait lieu dans l'après-midi. Il était très attendu. Royaume-Uni conte Luxembourg.

Harry eut l'impression de se lancer dans une arène et le soleil l'aveugla quand il couru sur le terrain alors que le commentateur criait le nom des joueurs.

« « …Dubois! Johnson! Jenkins! Branstone! Prewett! Warrington! Potter! »

Après les recommandations de l'arbitre, le jeu commença.

Les luxembourgeois étaient bons mais les anglais furent meilleurs. Harry ne ressentait plus aucune tension. Il était serein. Ses co-équipiers marquèrent 80 points avant qu'il n'attrape la petite balle dorée. Ils n'avaient gagné que de trente points mais l'attrapeur en avait eu assez et avait mis fin au match.

Il semblait dès le premier jour que Harry décidait du jeu. Qu'il tirait des ficelles invisibles. Tout cela s'avérait d'une facilité déconcertante. 

Les rencontres s'enchaînèrent pendant les jours qui suivirent. Harry observait les jeux et tactiques du haut de la tribune réservée aux joueurs ou bien du haut de la tribune d'honneur. Pas une fois il ne vit Malfoy assister à une rencontre. Quel intérêt avait-il donc à se trouver là aussi tôt si ce n'était pour assister aux matchs?

La rencontre avec l'équipe danoise devait avoir lieu à la fin de la semaine. Le match fut tout aussi rapide que le premier malgré la grande qualité de cette formation. Bien sûr la Grande-Bretagne l'emporta. 280 à 160. Dubois avait laissé passer trois buts qu'il aurait pu facilement bloquer. Plus par distraction semblait-il que par incompétence.

Harry ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire remarquer.

En rentrant il se rendit compte à quel point ses sentiments de la semaine passée l'avaient aveuglé. Fleur avait été là toute la semaine. De même que pas mal d'autre monde! 

Et cette chambre était celle de Dubois… _Non une erreur sûrement!_

Il ne sut que le jeudi qu'il seraient opposés à l'Australie pour les quart de finale. Ce match là serait plus dur.

Pourtant, l'élan de soutien du peuple australien ne suffit pas. Et les anglais remportèrent les quart de finale. 

Tout comme le firent l'Ouganda face à la France (et Harry fut effaré par la déception sincère de Fleur!), le Pérou face à la Nouvelle-Zélande et l'Islande face à la Russie.

Harry dominait de loin tous les autres attrapeurs. Ses co-équipiers étaient galvanisés, transportés. Leur jeu commun était parfait et s'améliorait. Les joueurs étaient portés par les exploits de leur attrapeur et capitaine mais aussi par ceux de leur gardien qui avait réussi à arrêter un but extrêmement difficile grâce à la figure délicate du « starfish and stick ». 

************

C'était donc fait! Ils affronteraient donc l'Ouganda en demi-finale. Les ougandais étaient redoutables et ils avaient littéralement écrasé tous leurs adversaires. Harry les avait observé longuement. Leur jeu était très offensif, leur attrapeur était incroyablement vaniteux mais il fallait s'en méfier car il était très doué.

Harry lui se contentait de profiter du jeu. Il aimait voler, il aimait jouer. Il avait le Quidditch dans le sang et rien ne pourrait le faire sortir. Il exultait quand il jouait, il vivait. _Enjoy!_

Deux jours! Il leur faudrait attendre deux interminables journées pour enfin jouer cette demi-finale. Les joueurs étaient sous tension mais confiants tandis que leur capitaine était pensif.

Il prenait tant de plaisir à jouer au Quidditch. 

Jouer. 

Il ne ressentait plus aucune peur ou angoisse face à la défaite. Il lui tardait seulement la prochaine occasion de s'élancer dans les airs.

Harry annula un entraînement nocturne et afficha pendant ces deux jours un sourire satisfait.

Les autres ne savaient pas si cela était un bon ou un mauvais signe. Il passa ces deux soirées avec Ron à plaisanter autour d'un verre de bièraubeurre (qui quoiqu'on en dise était bien moins bonne que la bièraubeurre anglaise!)

Le jour du match il ne sentit pas la nervosité qui étreignait les autres. Il se dit que son cerveau ne devait pas fonctionner. Mais comme il ne savait pas réparer les cerveaux déficients il se lança dans le stade, la tête la première.

De l'excitation, voilà ce qu'il ressentait! Il jeta un coup d'œil à la foule qui s'agitait comme une mer déchaînée. Loin de le paralyser, cela le grisa.

Il vit les autres joueurs. De grands gaillards plutôt minces mais au regard plein de hargne et de combativité.

L'arbitre, originaire d'Ouzbékistan, rappela les règles. C'était inutile mais obligatoire. Puis il leur dit qu'ils pouvaient décoller. 

A cet instant tout disparu. Le stade, le public, les autres joueurs. Il ne resta que la liberté.

Harry se força à ramener ses esprits à des considérations plus terre à terre, enfin si l'on peut dire. 

Cela ne devait pas faire plus d'une minute qu'ils jouaient et les ougandais se dirigeaient déjà vers les buts anglais. Ils jouaient magnifiquement et avaient surpris leurs adversaires.

Il lancèrent le souffle et … Dubois arrêta le but. Il semblait comme porté par un nuage. Harry le regarda un instant. Jamais il n'avait vu le gardien avec une telle expression. Il avait l'air concentré de ceux qui savent à la perfection ce qu'ils font et en même temps son regard reflétait la joie. Son visage était détendu et heureux mais aussi dur et absorbé par le jeu. Sa vue perçante et clairvoyante remarquait chaque faille du jeu adverse aussi bien que Harry. Il y avait des gens qui étaient nés pour le Quidditch et ces deux là en faisait partie. C'est en regardant Dubois qu'il sut.

Il sut enfin pourquoi le Quidditch était tout et pourquoi il n'était pas tout. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela. Il devait scruter les alentours à la recherche d'un point doré. Son regard s'attarda sur quelque chose qui y ressemblait. _Il ne s'est donc déplacé que pour les demi-finales…_

Puis il partit comme une furie dans la direction opposée. 

Surpris par ce brusque mouvement alors que cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que l'attrapeur britannique n'avait pas bougé, l'attrapeur africain se lança à sa poursuite. 

Il ne comprit qu'en entendant le commentaire qu'il venait de rater le vif qui s'était placé à quelques mètres de la position qu'il venait de quitter seulement six secondes après son départ.

Le temps d'amorcer son virage, la facétieuse petite balle s'était envolée.

Le match se poursuivi. Les deux équipes rivalisaient d'audace. Dubois était irréprochable mais ne put éviter sept buts.

Les poursuiveurs anglais pris d'une imagination débordante tentèrent les combinaison les plus folles et marquèrent neuf fois. 

Le match durait depuis près de quatre heures mais aucun ne cèderait la place. 

Dans un ballet extraordinaire, Johnson, Branstone et Jenkins, se passaient le souffle en avançant dans une débauche de grâce et d'agilité vers les anneaux ougandais.

A ce moment là Harry le vit. Il lui semblait si proche. 

Il fit un virage mémorable et fonça aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers l'autre côté du terrain. L'autre attrapeur n'avait qu'une fraction de seconde pour se décider. Suivre Harry et risquer la feinte de début de match ou se retourner pour voir si le vif d'or était près de lui. S'il était là et qu'il partait, l'Ouganda perdait. S'il n'était pas là et qu'il perdait du temps à regarder, le Royaume-Uni l'emportait. Les anglais n'étaient pas si malins. Il était sûr que Harry avait fait ce mouvement au hasard la première fois. Et il était sûr qu'il pouvait battre la légende.

L'attrapeur africain se lança donc derrière son adversaire avec tout la rage qui l'habitait, avec toute l'envie de gagner qui le dirigeait, avec toute la puissance que son balai pouvait donner.

Il rattrapa Harry à mi-parcours. Et l

Là Harry fit une chose insensée. Alors que le balai de son adversaire arrivait au niveau de son genou, il tira son balai vers le haut de toutes ses forces. Il se retourna complètement. 

Son balai dans l'autre sens, la tête en bas il fila sans même avoir réduit sa vitesse, dans la direction opposée. 

C'était très dangereux! Voler si vite à l'envers, se renverser si vite. 

Avant que l'autre ne comprenne et n'amorce un virage «classique», la distance entre les deux joueurs était irrattrapable.

Harry arriva à proximité du vif d'or et à l'envers, à une vitesse folle, il lâcha sa monture d'une main qu'il tendit vers la balle scintillante. Une figure mortelle.

Mais qui porta ses fruits alors que sa main se refermait sur la sphère métallique. 

« BUTTT-POTTER ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR DANS UNE FEINTE ET UNE FIGURE INCROYABLE, EXTRAORDINAIRE. C'EST LE MATCH DU SIECLE!!! C'EST TOUT BONNEMENT MAGIQUE »

C'est à ce moment que Harry n'entendit plus la voix du commentateur. A moins d'un mètre du sol il sentit tous ses coéquipiers lui tomber dessus. Ils roulèrent tous sur le pelouse verte et moelleuse du stade. Ils ne surent pas s'ils étaient tombés ou si le sol les avait percuté.

Euphoriques, ils s'étreignaient avec vigueur. Heureux d'avoir marqué, heureux d'avoir attrapé le vif d'or, heureux d'avoir gagné.

Ils ne surent pas très bien comment ils avaient rejoint les vestiaires. Harry sentit son cœur se calmer. En fait son bonheur se calmait plutôt vite à son goût!

Il les félicita et leur fit un très bref discours sur la concentration qu'ils devaient garder avant la finale.

Les vestiaires étaient remplis de monde dont la plupart étaient complètement inconnus. Mais il ne pouvait rater cette silhouette élégante. Il le vit se pencher à l'oreille de Dubois. Il le vit s'avancer vers lui.

Dans les yeux et dans le cœur de Harry grandissaient un feu de colère qui allait exploser sitôt que l'homme serait près de lui.

Il ne le regardait pas. Il frôla son épaule en allant vers la porte. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Très beau match Potter »susurra Drago.

Pour le coup, sa bouche était grande ouverte. Le grand brasier qui le dévorait un instant plus tôt fit place à un feu de paille même pas capable de rivaliser avec la stupeur qui se lisait sur son visage.

Il n'en revenait pas! Malfoy! Le féliciter!

Pas de conflit, de mots blessants, de remarque acerbe. Pas de regard noir. Pas d'orage, pas d'éclair, pas de tonnerre.

Harry resta là sans bouger jusqu'au moment où il se sentit particulièrement idiot. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui. Malfoy avait quitté la pièce depuis plus de cinq minutes.

Il reprit ses esprits et alla prendre sa douche. Il se retrouva à côté d'Olivier. 

L'eau chaude semblait masser ses muscles. Les gouttes dégoulinant sur sa peau paraissaient le laver de sa fatigue, de sa torpeur, de sa peur, de ses questions. Son esprit se vidait en même temps que le liquide disparaissait dans le sol.

Les yeux fermés il appréciait ce moment de répit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait? » _Quoi?_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et pour découvrir un Dubois de dos, prêt à partir. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience de sa présence à sa droite. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il allait partir? _Et pourquoi je lui demande ça?!!! Bon sang!_

Le gardien se retourna pour regarder son capitaine, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

« Me féliciter. » dit-il avant de sortir.

**********

__

Qu'est qui m'a prit?

Harry allongé sur son lit ne parvenait pas à songer à la finale. Elle avait pourtant lieu ce dimanche. Il ne pensait qu'à ce qu'il avait dit à Dubois. Il pensait à cet abruti de Malfoy. Il pensait à leur victoire qui lui avait procuré un plaisir bien éphémère.

Il pensait à Ron qui l'avait congratulé avec tant de sobriété qu'il en avait été touché. 

Ron! Rester presque muet! Si ça ce n'était pas un marque de son ébahissement! Il songeait aussi à l'enthousiasme d'Hermione, qui était autant une preuve de la qualité de l'affrontement que le silence extatique de son époux, vu le peu de goût qu'elle avait pour ce sport.

Des pensées bien précises affluaient dans son esprit venant prendre leur place dans le puzzle géant qui s'était entamé ce soir là auprès du trou d'eau dans la contemplation du « naufragé » comme il l'appelait. Il commençait à peine à entrevoir l'aboutissement de cette réflexion. Tout restait pourtant bien trop flou.

********

Entraînements. Encouragements. L'équipe était gonflée à bloc.

La dernière rencontre allait enfin se dérouler l'après-midi même.

L'impatience croissait.

Chacun était conscient des enjeux, de la difficulté, de la nécessaire concentration, de la méfiance qu'il fallait garder

Pourtant, ils plaisantaient. Ils se sentaient prêt et personne n'aurait pu leur faire croire le contraire.

Ils entrèrent sur le terrain, plus que confiants.

Ils affrontaient le Pérou qui avait éliminé, non sans mal, l'Islande, révélation de cette Coupe du monde.

Tout s'arrêta autour de Harry quand il quitta le sol. La liberté encore. Tout était là en lui. Ses démons, ses peurs, ses angoisses, sa tristesse, sa solitude, son chagrin. Mais tout cela se mélangeait en un espèce de bouillon informe.

Quand avait-il cessé de prendre du plaisir à jouer? Quand est-ce que l'important avait été de seulement voler? Voler. Tomber peut-être… Était-il plus courageux de rester sur le balai ou de plonger inexorablement vers le sol doux et chaud? _Bon sang je n'en sais rien!_

Harry sourit quand il entendit le commentaire.

« Pourront nous voir aujourd'hui encore une feinte de Potter? Je pense que l'attrapeur péruvien en s'y risquera pas! » _ah ah ah! _Il avait une feinte à son nom!

« Ses » joueurs avaient une technique admirable. Mais ceux de l'équipe adverse aussi. Johnson marqua deux buts avec une grande habileté. Mais les autres n'étaient pas en reste!

Harry cru tomber de sa monture quand il vit Dubois suspendu par le pieds attraper le souaffle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Après deux heures d'exploits en tout genre, le score était de 110 partout. 

Harry avait vu le vif d'or de nombreuses fois mais l'attrapeur du Pérou avait beaucoup de ressources. Et s'il était dit que s'il ne pouvait capturer la petite balle d'or, il ne laisserait pas l'autre l'avoir!

Il se cherchaient, se jaugeaient, se coursaient. 

Le britannique arrivait à la hauteur d'Eleanor qui venait de recevoir un cognard dans le dos avec une force inouïe. Quand il remarqua du coin de l'œil, un éclat.

Il leva la tête. C'était lui! Dans toute sa splendeur! Resplendissant sous le soleil de la fin d'après-midi.

L'autre était à l'opposé. Félicitant son batteur. C'était le moment. Il changea alors brusquement de direction s'élevant en chandelle, haut au-dessus du stade.

En un quart de seconde le péruvien remarqua son changement de direction. Il se lança à sa poursuite.

Il était de l'autre côté, mais pas plus loin que Harry de l'objet de leur convoitise. La course commença alors. Tous retenaient leur souffle. Le jeu semblait ralenti au-dessous du duel que se livraient les deux attrapeurs. 

Harry se pencha sur son balai mais l'autre en fit autant. 

Il avait une légère avance mais leurs montures étaient les mêmes et seule leur habileté allait les départager.

Il ne sentait plus que le vent qui lui fouetter le visage. Ses yeux ne voyaient plus que le corps brillant et les ailes légères de l'objet. Tout le reste se mélangeait pour ne former qu'un tas informe de couleurs. Il ne voyait pas l'autre. Il le sentait!

Il mit alors toute sa concentration, toute sa hargne, tous ses désir, tous ses espoirs, toute sa vie dans un dernier geste.

Sa tête tournait. L'impression de vertige qui s'était emparée de lui était étrange. Il avait chaud, il avait soif, il était heureux.

La sensation des petites ailes fine et gracieuses se débattant sous ses doigts le remplissait de satisfaction et de plénitude.

Il leva le bras dans un geste vainqueur. Puis il amorça sa descente alors que les autres volaient vers lui. Il se sentait libéré! Tout était clair à présent. Le puzzle était constitué et il savait à présent ce qu'il avait à faire. Il savait comment ne plus être un naufragé, ou au moins quel était le chemin pour ne plus l'être.

*********

Tout ce qu'il se passa ensuite n'eut aucune importance. Le bonheur, la joie, les félicitations, le désintérêt.

La coupe leur fut remise sur le champs. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Malfoy non loin de là dans la tribune d'honneur. Il avait l'air vraiment content. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une vraie expression sur le visage de son ennemi. Une qui ne soit pas feinte. Pourtant, Drago ne le regardait pas. C'est à quelqu'un d'autre que ses bravo implicites s'adressaient.

Harry n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur le sujet puisque une foule dense se pressait autour de lui et de ses joueurs pour les congratuler.

Ils purent au bout d'un temps incroyablement long rejoindre les vestiaires pour se changer. Ils devaient se rendre à une fête en leur honneur mais il leur fallait d'abord « assumer » une conférence de presse barbante et contraignante.

L'ambiance dans la salle était survoltée. Les journalistes ne tenaient pas en place mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des joueurs!

Ils s'assirent à la longue table qui leur était réservée, les uns à côté des autres, face aux journalistes.

Ron fut obligé de lancer un sortilège de sonorus avant de prendre la parole.

« mesdames, messieurs, je vous demanderai d'être bref! Vous comprendrez que nos champions sont fatigués et ont hâte de fêter dignement les exploits qu'ils nous ont offert »

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par un tumulte approbateur et une marée de mains levées. Ron désigna une main dans la petite foule de journalistes autorisés à interroger les héros du jour.

« Adrian Pucey de Quidditch magasine, Harry aviez-vous anticipé que la feinte de Potter marcherait ou est-ce dû au hasard? »

« je dois bien avouer que la première fois je me suis élancé un peu par hasard! » dit Harry en riant. « mais la seconde fois c'était prémédité! Je pensais que ça réussirait » ajouta-t-il.

« Pamela Ewing de l'american magic sports. Mr Potter votre figure lors de la demi-finale était, wow! Exceptionnelle! Mais aussi très dangereuse! Cela vous a-t-il pris longtemps avant de la maîtriser? »

« Et bien Pamela, je vais être honnête! Cette figure était une totale improvisation! » 

Un murmure parcouru la salle et les regards impressionnés fleurissaient sur tous les visages. Au bout d'une longue minutes de silence, Ron se reprit: « une autre question! »

Tout le monde sembla se reprendre et les mains se levèrent à nouveau.

Plusieurs questions furent posées aux joueurs, la plupart dissimulant des félicitations. Harry ne fut plus sollicité. Jusqu'à la fin.

« une dernière question » annonça Ron de façon magistrale. Il balaya la salle du regard. Il vit sa main levée pour la première fois depuis le début de la conférence de presse. Ron aussi apparemment. 

« Ginny.. Euh Mlle Weasley. » bégaya le rouquin

« Merci! Ginny Weasley pour la gazette du sorcier » _dit-elle de façon très professionnelle._ « Harry tu as rencontré beaucoup de succès. Et personne ne peut nier que ta prestation lors de cette coupe du monde restera dans les annales! Tant comme capitaine que comme attrapeur. Quels sont tes projets pour la suite? Enfin nous savons que ton contrat avec les Montrose Magpies doit être renouvelé en septembre mais vas-tu continuer à jouer en équipe nationale? »

Harry la regarda. Comme elle était belle! Il prit un regard attendri et répondit d'une voix calme et posée.

« merci de ta question Ginny! C'est la parfaite transition pour l'annonce que j'avais à vous faire.

Cette coupe du monde a été exceptionnelle. J'ai eu l'honneur de diriger la meilleure équipe de Quidditch qu'un capitaine puisse rêver. Si vous ne me croyez pas il vous suffit de compter les nouvelles figures trouvées lors des deux derniers matchs! Jamais une équipe ne pourra être plus performante et plus efficace que celle-ci. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé qu'il était mieux de me retirer sur une victoire si parfaite. ». Un tumulte de chuchotements envahi la salle, ponctué par deux ou trois exclamations étonnées.

Harry continua sur son ton calme.

« J'ai décidé de prendre ma « retraite! » Je ne renouvellerai pas mon contrat chez les Montrose Magpies. Et je suis désolé mais je n'ai rien à ajouter »

Comme réveillés d'un mauvais rêve, les journalistes commencèrent à éclater. Les questions fusaient devenant presque des cris. Un brouhaha des plus chaotique avait envahi la pièce. Harry regarda Ginny assise au premier rang, assise, notant avec sérieux quelque chose sur son carnet. Elle avait l'air si paisible. Elle détonait littéralement avec le désordre qui envahissait le pièce.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à son ami Ron qui affichait un air hébété. Ce dernier cligna des yeux et s'éclairci la gorge.

« se sera tout merci »

L'équipe se leva et parti assaillie sous les questions pressantes des reporters. Harry vit Ginny quitter la pièce en silence. 


	9. des amis chers à mon coeur

D'abord un gros merci à Origine. Je n'arrête pas de crier ma joie partout parce qu'elle m'a fait de la pub et je crois que je commence à saouler un peu tout le monde mais tant pis!

Merci à Alex qui m'a laissé une longue review détaillée. Ca fait vraiment, énormément plaisir.

Merci à Cholera et lululle. Merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre (j'espère qu'il y en a…)

Voilà le dernier chapitre commun à la version R et à la version pas R… Je suis toujours pas sûre d'être claire avec cette histoire…

Enfin tout ça pour dire que dès le prochain chapitre il y aura des différences entre les deux versions. Minimes au départ, elles vont bien se creuser par la suite. Cette fic ne sera pas un slash. J'espère que certains continuerons tout de même à la lire. Au moins parce qu'il aime bien la façon dont j'écris. (bien sûr la version R est un slash) 

Alors tout ça est à Mme Rowling mais elle me prête inconsciemment ses persos…

Bonne lecture.

******** chapitre 8: des amis chers à mon cœur********

Harry était d'un calme olympien depuis la coupe du monde. Bien sûr il avait dû faire face à l'incompréhension, à expliquer son geste, mais il s'était contenté d'être évasif. Peu de personnes le félicitèrent sans faire allusion à sa « retraite ». Hermione, Dubois, Krum, Fleur, Bill et Tonks furent les seuls. Viktor le gratifia d'un regard entendu et Olivier lui serra la main avec vigueur, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Harry avait décidé de rentrer seul. Il avait envoyé un hibou en Égypte à Tonks et Bill pour savoir s'il pouvait passer quelques jours chez eux.

Il aimait beaucoup Bill. C'était un mec cool comme disait Ron. Et Harry adorait Tonks. Elle le comprenait plutôt bien et ils étaient devenus des amis proches.

Il ne tarda pas à recevoir une chouette à l'air ahuri qui lui délivra avec joie l'impatience des ses amis à le voir chez eux.

Après avoir supporté pendant des jours les regards emplis d'incompréhension de Ron, il salua ses amis, prêt à partir, leur promettant de venir les voir dès qu'il arriverait à Londres.

Il ne devait faire qu'une escale de deux ou trois jours en Égypte après tout!

Harry pris plusieurs portoloins avant d'arriver au pays des pyramides. Une fois là-bas, il se rendit chez ses amis grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Il atterrit dans une petite cuisine aux murs de pierre. Le plafond était plutôt bas et l'atmosphère étouffante. La pièce était vide. Il posa ses sacs et appela:

« Tonks, Bill! Il y a quelqu'un? »

« Dans le jardin! »lui répondit une voix étouffée. Il mis ses bagages dans un coin et se dirigea vers la porte ouverte à côté de la cheminée. 

Ses yeux clignèrent, aveuglés par la lumière blanche et vive du soleil, quand il entra dans ce qui était un patio verdoyant. L'ambiance détonnait singulièrement de celle de la cuisine où un instant auparavant il cuisait littéralement.

Les plantes et les fleurs pendaient partout comme couvrant ce jardin d'Eden des attaques mordantes du soleil. Le tapis d'herbe verte et fraîche qui couvrait le sol était délimité par des rigoles d'eau claire et transparente qui s'échappait dans un cliquetis charmant. Pour enserrer le tout, des coursives courraient des quatre côtés à l'ombre de la chaleur égyptienne, desservant toutes les pièces de la maison.

Harry posa un pied sur l'herbe tendre et se laissa porter par la douceur des chants des oiseaux. Il arriva près d'une fontaine carrée aux azulejos travaillés qui trônait au milieu de cette jungle docile. A quelques mètres de là, étendue sur un sofa en fer forgé recouvert de moelleux coussins blancs, gisait une femme, étendue, une bras replié sur le front. Elle semblait endormie dans un cocon tant l'arbre sous lequel elle était allongée semblait la protéger de son feuillage. 

« Nymph! Alors c'est comme ça que tu accueilles les invités! » claironna Harry

« Hmmm, je n'en peux plus » grogna-t-elle. 

Elle laissa tomber son bras et entreprit de se relever. Ce qu'elle avait apparemment du mal à faire. Harry se précipita pour l'aider mais avant qu'il n'arrive jusqu'à elle, elle était debout. 

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra comme l'on embrasse un ami que l'on a pas vu depuis longtemps. Harry la prit dans ses bras et la souleva.

« je suis si content de te revoir! Où est Bill? »

« ne m'en parle pas! Si je mets la main sur ce rouquin je lui ferais payer cher ce qu'il m'a fait! Je suis coincée là alors que monsieur s'amuse! » s'énerva Tonks avec un regard sombre et une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Harry partit dans un éclat de rire! Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il savait également qu'elle lui ferait effectivement payer mais que ça passerait aussi très vite.

Le jeune homme s'interrompit quand il sentit quelqu'un l'observer. Il se retourna et vit un enfant d'environ cinq ans, aux cheveux noir de jais et aux taches de rousseur le regarder fixement.

« qui est ce garçon? » demanda Harry surpris en se retournant vers Tonks.

Elle le regarda étonnée puis partit d'un fou rire. 

Vexé, Harry allait rétorquer quand il entendit crier « tonton Harry! ». Il se retourna et vit l'enfant courir vers lui pour lui sauter dans les bras. Il eu juste le temps de l'attraper au vol. 

« Jézabel? »dit-il interdit. « elle développe des pouvoirs comme les tiens? »ajouta-t-il perplexe.

Nymphadora reprit son souffle avec difficulté. Les yeux plein de larmes et la voix encore riante elle articula sa réponse avec peine.

« Non, non. C'est Bill, il a décidé de lui couper les cheveux lui-même. Il dit que sa mère le faisait tout le temps pour lui et ses frères, mais apparemment il n'a pas bien maîtrisé le sort! »

« Comme ça je ressemble plus à maman! »déclara la petite fille un sourire rayonnant et fier aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme regarda l'enfant dans les yeux et se mit à rire. Les deux autres ne tardèrent pas à le suivre.

Il ne s'arrêtèrent un instant plus tard que quand ils entendirent un bruit de transplanage dans la cuisine.

« Ce doit être Bill »annonça la jeune femme en souriant.

Il se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où ils trouvèrent un Bill couvert de poussière, tentant d'enlever sa chemise collée par un mélange de sang séché et de sueur. Il leur offrait la vision d'un dos qui couvert de plaies meurtries.

« tu vois?! qu'est ce que je te disais, moi je reste enfermée et lui il s'amuse! »déclara la jeune femme, mi-amusée, mi-triomphante.

L'homme se retourna et son visage s'éclaira

« Harry ! » il essaya apparemment de lui donner une accolade mais une expression de douleur s'afficha à la place de la joie qu'on y lisait une seconde auparavant.

« oh! Bon très bien! Laisse moi faire »s'impatienta Tonks en attrapant une fiole. 

Ils commencèrent ainsi à bavarder gaiement pendant que Tonks soignait avec un onguent magique les blessures de Bill.

Les discussions allaient bon train et concernaient principalement la coupe du monde.

« …c'était incroyable! Quand je pense que j'ai dû me contenter d'une retransmission » dit Nymphadora en jetant un regard noir à son compagnon.

« tu ne voulais tout de même pas aller en Australie!? »répondit ce dernier

« bien sûr que si! Pourquoi pas? »

« euh je ne sais pas » rétorqua Bill faisant mine de réfléchir « parce que tu es enceinte de huit mois et demi et que tu peux accoucher d'une seconde à l'autre? »

« pff! Tu parles d'une excuse! » marmonna-t-elle avec une mauvaise foi plus qu'évidente.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

Après que Bill et Harry aient pris une bonne douche et que tous eurent mangé un repas préparé avec soin par Lintie, l'elfe de maison, ils allèrent profiter de la fraîcheur du soir dans le patio.

La soirée fut douce. Ils rirent, beaucoup, burent, un peu, et discutèrent jusqu'à plus soif! Le patio était si agréable! La compagnie était si charmante. Harry pensa que le bonheur devait ressembler à ça.

Quand l'elfe de maison vint chercher Jézabel pour la coucher, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'observer avec avidité les baisers tendres et protecteurs que lui donnaient ses parents.

Bien sûr, Bill et Tonks n'étaient pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un couple conventionnel. Baroudeur, aussi aventurier l'un que l'autre. Peu rompu aux activités ménagères et libres de toute entrave. Mais ils portaient l'amour en eux. 

Ils étaient très différents de Ron et Hermione qui transpiraient l'amour. Leur affection ne s'affichait pas, elle existait. Elle ne s'imposait pas, elle était latente. 

Ron et Hermione étaient comme entourés d'un énorme nuage d'amour moelleux, profond et parfois oppressant pour les autres, exclusif et fusionnel. 

Celui de William et Nymphadora était comme un fil fin et indestructible qui les liait mais laissait toute place à autre chose. C'était comme un lien permanent et fort mais cela ne se voyait pas, cela ne se sentait pas. Cela se savait. Cela les portait sans les définir.

Harry embrassa tendrement sa « nièce » qui le gratifia d'un sourire à faire fondre les cœur les plus froids.

Après le départ de l'enfant, les trois jeunes gens se laissèrent porter par la douceur du soir. Ne parlant presque pas. Ils somnolaient. Une douce paix les étreignait. 

Harry se sentait tranquillisé. Ses membres était lourds, ses idées claires, son cœur plus léger. Le vide et les ténèbres étaient toujours là mais il ne voulait plus s'embarrasser à les cacher. Il ne le pourrait plus de toute façon.

Les yeux mi-clos, toute sa mélancolie envahissant chacun de ses gestes ou de ses non-gestes, il regardait le ciel. Les étoiles se dessinaient comme des milliers de vies. Certaines proches et plus brillantes. D'autres seules et sur le déclin.

Il repensa au naufragé. C'était idiot mais cela lui redonnait un peu d'espoir. Un être qui brandissait une brindille face à la nuit séculaire mais qui était debout et défiait l'impensable. Un être perdu comme lui mais qui continuer à avancer et à braver ses démons.

« tu sais tu as eu raison » dit Tonks d'une voix douce et calme. Elle regardait Bill endormi sur ses cuisses avec tendresse. Ses mots n'étaient qu'un murmure portés par la brise légère du soir.

« On devrait toujours savoir renoncer quand on a atteint l'excellence. Tu ne pourras jamais avoir mieux alors pourquoi s'acharner? Krum a eu cette sagesse aussi. » continua-t-elle

« hmm, oui Krum a toujours eu les yeux ouverts. Il a vu tant de choses que nous n'avions même pas remarqué… »dit Harry rêveur. « Hermione, Fleur, le Quidditch... Tu sais il a toujours su ce qui était important dans le Quidditch et moi je ne l'ai réalisé que récemment. Dubois le sait aussi je crois. »

« tu as eu raison… »souffla la jeune femme. « tu sais ce que tu vas faire? »

« je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. J'en ai assez de jouer. Je ne veux plus sourire et faire semblant. »

« Je te comprends. C'est pour ça que je suis auror. Pas de mensonge, pas de fausse bonne humeur, pas de façade. Les rapports avec les criminels sont violents mais honnêtes. Tu devrais y réfléchir! Après tout tu es un expert ès mages noirs! »Tonks se mit à rire doucement.

Harry sourit lui aussi. Mais après tout ce n'était pas si bête. Il se promit d'y réfléchi dès qu'il aurait un peu dormi. 

Il souhaita bonne nuit à son amie qui s'installait plus confortablement sans réveiller son compagnon, prête à se laisser gagner pas le sommeil.

Le lendemain Harry fut réveillé par les cris d'enfant dans le patio. Il devait être près de midi. Ses cauchemars n'avaient pas rendu sa nuit insupportable. Il avaient été des compagnons sordides mais passifs, pour une fois. 

La bonne humeur était de mise dans le jardin. 

Jézabel et son père jouaient avec les poissons du bassin, les faisant passer du orange au violet avec enthousiasme. Nymphadora les regardait amusée, un dossier ouvert sur les genoux.

La journée fut plus que délicieuse. Harry rechignait à repartir dès le lendemain, mais il avait promis à Ron d'être là pour le mariage de sa cousine auquel il avait été convié quelques mois plus tôt. Et il ne voulait pas que son plus cher ami se retrouve avec des limaces sortant de la bouche comme le lui avait promis sa cousine en cas d'absence du héros.

Harry sourit en pensant à tout cela. Ron lui avait confié qu'elle lui vouait une admiration sans borne, non pas parce qu'il était le survivant, le sauveur du monde moderne, le champion mondialement connu de Quidditch, l'inventeur (récent) de la feinte de Potter. Non! Elle l'aimait car il était Hailey Master, le protagoniste exclusif des romans à l'eau de rose de Rita Skeeter!

Rita Skeeter! 

La scribouillarde de la gazette du sorcier avait été informé que son style ne convenait plus à la nouvelle direction que voulait prendre le journal après la guerre. Elle s'était donc tournée vers la littérature. Enfin! Littérature était un bien grand mot! Elle écrivait des histoires d'amour tristes à pleurer où le jeune mais torturé héros arrachait une charmante jeune fille très peu vêtue à son destin tragique et l'emmenait dans le couchant, jonchée adroitement sur son balai.

Encore un titre à ajouter sur sa carte de visite! Il se demandait si du format A4 serait suffisant… « Harry Potter, Survivant de la grande guerre contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-avoir-peur-de-prononcer-le-nom, sauveur du monde sorcier et moldu, Champion du monde de Quidditch, meilleur attrapeur du siècle, inventeur de la feinte de Potter et héros à pseudonyme des romans romantiques de l'écrivain du siècle Rita Skeeter! »

Harry failli tomber de sa chaise devant tant d'ironie! Il avait bravé mille fois la mort mais ce dont la postérité se souviendrait était son incroyable ressemblance avec le personnage de fiction Hailey Master!!! Cette idiote de Skeeter n'avait pas la moindre imagination, sa plume à papotte avait certainement comblé les blancs plus d'une fois! 

Harry se leva avec regret le lendemain. Il devait repartir vers l'Angleterre dans l'après-midi et en était vraiment désolé.

Il promit à Bill et Tonks de se précipiter dès que l'enfant paraîtrait, se réjouissant à l'avance d'une nouvelle visite en Égypte. 


	10. prémices

Bienvenue Révolution. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, cette fic à une version plus déconseillé aux âmes sensibles sous le nom de Révolution R. (enfin pour l'instant même Révolution R est plutôt soft. Les chapitres 1 à 8 sont les mêmes. Les changements interviennent à partir de ce chapitres même si pour l'instant les différences sont minimes.

Rating: PG-13

L'action se passe huit ans après la chute de Voldemort. Que font nos amis? Qui est morts? Qui a survécu? Grâce à quoi?

Pas de slash, pas de lemon. J'espère que vous me lirez parce que vous aimez ma façon d'écrire

J'espère que cela vous plaira. 

Disc: les persos et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, leurs sentiments sont à moi.

résumé: Harry s'est arrêté en Egypte pour rendre visite à Bill et Tonks. Il visite la petite famille avant de retourner à Londres. Que va faire notre jeune retraité en rentrant?

******* chapitre 9: prémices **********

Harry arriva à Londres en fin d'après-midi. Il posa ses valises, pris un thé et jeta immédiatement une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre endormi pour informer Ron et Hermione de son retour.

Le soir même il dînait chez ses amis. Il passèrent une soirée agréable, s'impatientant de la fête à laquelle ils assisteraient le jour suivant.

Il ne sut pas exactement comment Hermione avait réussi à le convaincre de venir accompagné de Luna Lovegood. Il l'aimait bien et se sentait proche d'elle mais cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. En plus il ne savait pas ce que pourrait s'imaginer la jeune femme. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se fasse des idées sur cette invitation. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de mettre les choses au clair dès qu'il la verrait. 

Il devait passer la prendre à 14h. Il était en retard. _A peine un quart d'heure, espérons qu'elle n'est pas partie sans moi _pensait-il pendant qu'il arpentait la rue à la recherche du numéro 13. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas transplané plus près!!!

Il trouva enfin la porte. Il frappa avec vigueur contre le bois sombre.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre, comme si quelqu'un venait de renverser quelque chose.

« j'arrive!!! » Une jeune femme jolie mais l'air dans la lune, une chaussure dans la main vint lui ouvrir. _Elle n'est pas prête! _C'était bien la peine de se presser.

« je suis désolée! » dit la jeune fille tandis qu'elle cherchait sa deuxième chaussure. « j'ai dû prendre une communication importante et cela m'a mise en retard! Mais je n'en ai que pour une minute. »ajouta-t-elle en disparaissant dans une autre pièce.

Force lui était de constater qu'elle ne se dépêchait pas du tout! Elle s'arrêta au moins trois fois dans sa recherche, revenant les mains pleines d'objets insolites et repartant en voyant la tête déconfite de Harry.

Luna travaillait avec son père au Chicaneur. Elle était devenue une brillante journaliste, et par-là même concurrente de Ginny Weasley qui travaillait pour la gazette du sorcier. Mais les deux journaux étant très différents, cela n'avait pas empêché les jeunes femmes de rester amies.

Bien sûr le Chicaneur publiait de temps à autre des théories farfelues mais la plupart du temps, il se trouvait être un journal d'avant-garde présentant les dernières découvertes en matière de magie, ayant gardé un ton acerbe et critique.

Ce changement dans la qualité de l'hebdomadaire n'était sûrement pas étranger à l'influence d'Hermione sur celle qui était devenue une de ses meilleures amies.

Luna avait toujours de longs cheveux blonds mal coiffés, bien qu'à l'évidence elle ait fait un effort pour ce jour de fête en les nouant négligemment avec un ruban bleu ciel.

Ses yeux globuleux étaient légèrement maquillés ce qui lui donnait une certaine allure. Elle avait toujours l'air de descendre de son nuage mais il semblait que quelque chose lui avait cloué un pied au sol.

Luna réapparu enfin ses deux chaussures aux pieds, un horrible collier en dents de quelques chose trônant autour de son cou. 

Ils étaient déjà très en retard et Harry estima qu'il serait préférable de parler à Luna après la cérémonie. 

Ils transplanèrent pour se retrouver à des kilomètres de là en pleine campagne, près de Pré-au-lard. Ils entrèrent dans la petite bâtisse qui ressemblait à un temple dans le plus pur style gothique primitif.

Ils s'assirent en silence au fond de la salle près de Ron et Hermione. 

« Quand je pense à tout ce que m'a dit Hermione à cause de mon retard mon vieux, je crois que je n'aimerai pas être à ta place quand elle va te remonter les bretelles tout à l'heure. » lui chuchota Ron.

A peine une seconde plus tard la cérémonie commençait. La mariée, une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn, vêtue d'une magnifique robe couleur d'eau s'avançait vers son futur époux. Le marié portait un robe de sorcier du meilleur goût. Il était grand, blond avec des yeux bleus, très clairs. Une sourire béat illuminait son visage.

La cousine de Ron sursauta et poussa un petit cri quand elle vit Harry et lui fit le plus large sourire qu'il ait jamais vu quand elle passa auprès de lui. Puis, elle se retourna pas moins de trois fois avant d'arriver devant l'autel.

Celui-qui-a-survécu cru que jamais il ne survivrai à la longue et ennuyeuse cérémonie. 

Dès qu'il put sortir, à la suite des époux, il fut assailli par des journalistes. Si bien que tout le monde s'était rendu sur les lieux de la fête quand il réussit à s'en débarrasser. Il transplana alors avec ses amis qui l'avaient attendu. 

Il se retrouvèrent dans un lieu magnifique où des tentes en soie étaient tendues pour abriter les convives. Des fleurs blanches et bleues tombaient négligemment sur le sol comme sous l'effet d'un légère brise. Des elfes de maison habillés de costumes bleu lagon se promenaient ça et là lançant aux invités des sorts d'allégresse. D'autres habillés de noir faisaient le service. La douce musique qui emplissait l'air semblait porter avec légèreté la délicieuse effluve d'hamamélis qui détendait les sens des convives.

Hermione affichait un sourire radieux. Certainement à cause des elfes de maison qu'elle se félicitait de voir libres et indépendants.

Puis elle regarda Harry prête à lui reprocher son retard quand une elfe passa à côté d'elle la touchant de plein fouet avec un sort d'allégresse!

Elle ferma la bouche, levant un sourcil, ses lèvres s'étirant d'elles-même et Ron l'entraîna à moitié mort de rire, féliciter les jeunes époux.

Harry était plutôt content d'avoir échappé aux réprimandes, mais son sourire idiot et satisfait s'effaça quand il se retourna vers Luna. 

Il la regarda, afficha un air embarrassé et se décida à parler. 

« euh, Luna, il faut que je te dise, que… Voilà, je suis très content de te revoir et je te remercie d'avoir bien voulu m'accompagner, mais… »

Luna l'interrompit, et lui affirma sur un ton proche de l'indifférence « Harry ne te fatigues pas, pour tout te dire je préfère les filles »

Le jeune homme resta bouche bée. Il se sentait particulièrement stupide. Luna fit comme si de rien n'était. « si on allait saluer nos hôtes? » déclara-t-elle.

Harry lui était reconnaissant de l'empêcher de s'enfoncer encore plus.

Ils saluèrent l'heureux couple puis se dirigèrent vers la table qui leur avait été attribuée pendant que Ron et Hermione saluaient toutes leurs connaissances.

Le regard de Harry se figea quand il le vit. Il était là au bar, le regard perdu, un vague sourire de parade sur les lèvres. 

« Malfoy! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici?! » dit-il en réprimant un cri sauvage que lui inspirait sa haine du jeune homme blond.

Luna le regarda l'air ébahi, ce qui était somme toute plutôt normal.

« Il est de la même famille que le marié Harry, je croyais que tu le savais. » rétorqua la jeune fille comme si cela avait été la chose la plus naturelle au monde. « il est plutôt sympa, enfin si on met de côté son air pompeux, bon d'accord ce n'est pas facile, mais… »

Harry était soufflé. Luna le connaissait apparemment plutôt bien, et il ne pouvait rien redire à la présence de ce salaud. Il le regarda d'un air mauvais et quand leurs yeux se croisèrent ils se jetèrent des regards remplis de…mécontentement?! _Ah saleté de sorts d'allégresse! _Le mieux était encore de l'ignorer.

La soirée se passa très bien. Harry fut alpagué par la mariée qui lui parla très vite en poussant de petits cris aigus. Il ne comprit pas un mot et se sentit soulagé quand son époux vint la chercher lui disant doucement de ne plus l'embêter. Il dansa avec plusieurs jeunes filles mais la plupart du temps, il fit danser Luna. 

Hermione prit le relais quand cette dernière disparut mystérieusement de la soirée.

La fête était bien entamée et bien arrosée. Harry fatigué passa le relais à Ron et s'assit sur une chaise. Il observait les invités.

Au bout d'une heure ou deux à danser, à boire et à recevoir sort sur sort, Harry ressentit le besoin de prendre l'air. Il s'éloigna des tentes pour descendre la légère pente qui menait jusqu'à un minuscule ruisseau en contre-bas. Les bruits de la fête étaient moins forts ici. Une douce brise rafraîchissait agréablement Harry. Les sorts d'allégresse à répétition semblaient perdre de leur emprise loin de la chaleur et de l'agitation.

Il se tenait au bord de l'eau les yeux mi-clos écoutant le bruit délicieux et délicat de l'onde, quand une voix s'adressa à lui.

« alors Potter, pas trop dur de ne pas être le centre d'intérêt de la soirée? »

Harry tourna vivement sa tête en direction de la voix. Son regard inquisiteur se posa sur la silhouette étendue à quelques pas.

Il était là. Assit contre le petit cerisier qui trempait ses racines dans l'eau claire. La chemise ouverte, les yeux clos, la tête basculée contre le tronc.

Harry sentit immédiatement une vague de rancœur l'assaillir.

«Personne à ramener ce soir? Tout le monde ici sait donc déjà que tu es un salaud? » dit-il méchamment. 

« ne rêve pas Potter. C'est vrai que tu es sexy mais je n'aime pas les petits merdeux arrogants dans ton genre » dit Drago en essayant de se relever tant bien que mal.

Sexy! Il avait dit qu'il était sexy. Il était clair que Malfoy était complètement saoul. D'ailleurs il tenait à peine debout.

Drago entreprit de repartir vers la fête. « l'air est irrespirable ici » lança ce dernier sur le ton du défi. 

Il passa à côté de Harry et à ce moment trébucha. Dans un réflexe Harry le rattrapa, une main sur le torse de son ennemi, l'autre sur son bras aux muscles tendus.

« lâche-moi Potter » dit la voix hargneuse de Malfoy.

Harry s'en voulait de ce geste stupide et de la remarque qui avait suivi. Il repoussa brusquement Drago qui tomba à terre. Sans même se retourner, il retourna d'un pas vif vers les tonnelles blanches.

Il n'était même pas à mi-chemin quand il sentit une force le plaquer au sol.

Malfoy s'était jeté sur lui. Le jetant à terre comme s'ils avaient été dans un match de rugby, un jeu moldu dont Dudley était fervent.

Sous l'impulsion les deux dévalèrent la pente dans une roulade qui ne permettait pas de les distinguer l'un de l'autre.

Ils atterrirent dans le ruisseau. Harry se retrouva couché sur le ventre dans le ruisseau. Il se releva. Il se trouvait à genoux dans l'eau fraîche dominant un Drago couché dans l'eau, sur le dos, qui tentait de se redresser sur ses coudes. Il le regarda avec mépris.

Il lui asséna un coup de poing violent sur la mâchoire. Malfoy fut renvoyé dans le ruisseau et heurta avec force le fond. Il essaya de frapper son adversaire en réponse. 

Harry ne savait pas à quel moment les coups avaient arrêté de pleuvoir pour se transformer en de violentes empoignades. Leur corps se rencontraient avec une rare violence.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester dans l'eau. » Luna les regardait assise dans l'herbe.

Malfoy se redressa vivement, apparemment dégrisé.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Potter. La prochaine fois personne ne m'arrêtera. J'arrangerai à ma manière ta petite gueule de héros » et il reparti d'un pas décidé.

« je ne voulais pas vous interrom… »

« on se battaient! »répliqua sèchement Harry

« ah bon?! » répondit Luna distraitement

Le jeune homme repartit, en colère, vers Ron et Hermione alors que son adversaire disparaissait. Il les averti qu'il partait et rentrait chez lui. 

Il y avait de l'impatience dans sa voix, de l'énervement mais ces fichus sorts d'allégresse ne laissèrent pas transpirer sa mauvaise humeur, sa colère, son envie de violence et son dégoût.

Il sentit l'inquiétude dans leurs voix quand il lui demandèrent ce qu'il se passait. Harry leur expliqua qu'il était fatigué et qu'il avait vu Malfoy un instant auparavant. Il leur dit être légèrement énervé mais que cela passerait après une bonne nuit de sommeil. _Une bonne nuit de sommeil? _Lui cria sa conscience avec moquerie.

Harry leur dit que Luna pourrait prendre sa chambre à l'hôtel, préférant pour sa part rentrait à Londres. 

Hermione le mit en garde contre le transplanage en état d'ivresse mais il n'écouta que d'une oreille. 

Une minute après il était dans son salon, un verre de fire-wisky à la main, ruminant sa haine et imaginant mille façons de faire souffrir Drago Malfoy. Se demandant accessoirement pourquoi cet idiot le faisait toujours réagir si vivement et pourquoi il déclenchait en lui des réactions et sentiments aussi forts. 

Il dormit peu cette nuit là. Des songes étranges et dérangeants peuplant ses rares moments de repos.

.

.

.

.

.

Merci de tout cœur au commentateurs, merci à Origine pour son soutien précieux, merci à Boudgato pour les idées qu'elle me donne involontairement, merci à ma maman.


	11. premières fois

Bienvenue dans Révolution. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, cette fic à une autre version, sous le nom de révolution R.

Rating: PG-13

L'action se passe huit ans après la chute de Voldemort. Que font nos amis? Qui est mort? Qui a survécu? Grâce à quoi?

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Disc: les persos et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, leurs sentiments sont à moi.

Résumé: Harry invité à un mariage y rencontre Drago… Cela finit par une bagarre dans l'eau, Luna aime les filles, on apprend que le transplanage en état d'ivresse est déconseillé.

Merci de tout cœur à ceux qui continuent à me lire. Merci à Origine qui est… ben en fait qui représente énormément pour moi et qui voit tout ce que les autres ne voient pas.

Merci à Flack et à Antigone qui m'ont aidé pour ce chapitre. Flackounet, cousine, sans vous ce chapitre serait plus que médiocre.

J'espère vraiment que vous aller aimer ce chapitre qui a été très dur à écrire. Repris et amélioré (j'ose le croire en tous cas). Il fait 16 pages sur mon traitement de texte mais aurait pu en faire bien plus! Cette version particulièrement a été plus dure que l'autre. Si vous avez la moindre remarque, je vous en prie faites m'en part et surtout ne soyez pas tendres!

Je rappelle que c POV de Harry et que par conséquent vous n'avez peut-être pas tous les éléments que vous auriez aimé voir apparaître. Si vous trouver des mots trop familiers c'est pour ajouter à la dureté du propos.

Bon je vous laisse tranquille et je vous laisse lire.

* * *

chapitre 10: premières fois

* * *

I premiers pas

Harry pensait avoir pris la bonne décision. Il repassait sa main dans ses cheveux pour la troisième fois déjà. Il était nerveux. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il se rappela avec force ce jour où il avait pris la décision d'arrêter le quidditch. Il avait eu du mal à expliquer ce choix. A son grand étonnement plusieurs personnes semblaient avoir compris cela. Ginny, Hermione, Viktor Krum et Olivier Dubois étaient de ceux-là. Il avait ressenti le besoin de se justifier auprès de Ron pourtant. Il lui avait dit que c'était la seule chose à faire et que cela s'était imposé à lui. Bien sûr cela n'avait pas suffit.

Alors en même temps qu'il s'expliquait, il analysait ce qui s'était déchiré en lui, ce qui avait motivé cet abandon. Il aimait toujours le Quidditch, il aimait voler, il aimait sentir sur son visage le vent glacé, il adorait cette sensation de plénitude quand après avoir cherché, attendu, scruté, il refermait enfin ses doigts sur cette petite balle qui avait obsédé ses pensées pendant plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs heures. Mais il détestait la pression, les responsabilités et tout ce qui n'était pas du Quidditch. Il abhorrait la gestion des emplois du temps, serrer la main de l'autre en face de lui, donner des ordres, surveiller les faits et gestes de chacun. Il aimait l'âme de ce sport et en était venu à détester la compétition. Il finit en disant qu'il jouerait toujours au quidditch mais seulement pour s'amuser dans le jardin des Weasley pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Ron était resté perplexe mais il n'avait rien ajouté.

Puis les pensées de Harry se concentrèrent à nouveau sur ce nouveau départ qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre.

Il se demanda si ses parents seraient fiers de lui. Il pensa que son père non plus comme Ron n'aurait pas compris ce revirement. Sa mère peut-être, Sirius sûrement…

Alors tout énervement le quitta. Il s'en fichait après tout ce n'était qu'un travail, une façon d'occuper ses journées solitaires et d'effacer ses pensées sombres. Il y avait un mal en lui qui refusait de partir. Il l'avait enfin accepté et cessé de le cacher au fond de lui sans y parvenir. Il l'avait accepté mais ne savait pas comment le maîtriser et vivre avec. Il sentait bien que quelque chose pourrait le dompter mais il ignorait quoi. En attendant il l'occuperait.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à postuler à l'emploi d'Auror.

La commission d'examen des candidatures avait répondu avec un empressement exagéré que le ministère serait heureux de compter dans ses rangs un héros de guerre tel que lui. Finalement ses références de sauveur planétaire étaient utiles pensa-t-il avec ironie.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, quittant le miroir qui lança un regard exaspéré et lassé qui avait tout l'air d'un « c'est pas trop tôt! »

Harry se tint devant le verre fin, regardant au dehors les moldus qui se rendaient à leur travail, un portable à l'oreille, un journal à la main. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était bien vain, bien insignifiant et illusoire. BAM

Il avait transplané au deuxième étage du ministère de la magie, devant la salle remplie de boxes que le quartier général des Aurors occupait.

Son visage n'affichait aucune expression quand il entra dans la pièce.

Il fut accueilli par Alastor Maugrey Fol-œil, qui le gratifia d'une tape bourrue dans le dos.

Le vieil homme semblait bien fatigué et usé. Pourtant après ces huit années, traité en héros, on le considérait toujours comme le meilleur Auror depuis la création de la fonction. Harry se demandait si vraiment Maugrey avait bien fait d'accepter de revenir après la guerre, s'il n'aurait pas du continuer à profiter de sa retraite.

Il dirigeait à présent le service et n'était que peu confronté aux dangers mais Harry le trouvait si las…

Le vieil Auror avait été son maître de stage à la fin de ses études et il connaissait donc par cœur la paranoïa qui le caractérisait. Il lui était impossible de l'imaginer assis dans un transat, sirotant un jus de citrouille en profitant du soleil c'était cette activité qui le gardait vivant et le tuait dans le même temps.

Maugrey lui dit de le suivre. Il le menait vers le fond de la salle, vers une petite porte de bois clair. Harry marchait lentement derrière l'homme claudicant. Il tournait ses regards partout spectateur de bribes de vie. Il se sentait bien dans cet endroit. Il captait des conversations légères, d'autres graves, tristes ou sérieuses, des rires, des compliments, des éclats de voix, des disputes. Ici pas de faux semblant, pas de politesse mielleuse, pas de façade.

Les Aurors dans la pièce regardaient les deux hommes avancer doucement. La plupart cessaient alors leurs conversations pour se diriger eux aussi vers le fond de la pièce.

Harry craignait un peu une présentation en bonne et due forme. Il ne voulait pas affronter les regards curieux, implorants des détails, des réponses.

Il suivit Fol-œil. Passa l'encadrement de la porte pour découvrir une salle somme toute assez petite. Des dizaines de chaises hétéroclites faisaient face à une petite table de bois sombre, usée et une chaise de métal gris. A gauche de ce petit meuble, un grand tableau de pierre noire trônait.

Les murs clairs étaient tapissés de papiers, cartes, avis de recherche, listes et autres documents décrivant en détail des instruments étrange.

Maugrey fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir. Ce dernier prit place sur une chaise de bois inconfortable dans un coin.

Peu à peu la pièce se remplit. Des sorciers et des sorcières aussi différents que possible prenaient place sur sièges ou s'appuyaient sur le mur près de la porte.

Quand le « chef » paru estimer que tout le monde était présent, il prit la parole de sa voix forte et tout le monde se tut.

« Bien! Je vous présente Harry Potter qui est des nôtres à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il reçut ainsi des signes discrets de bienvenue. Un regard, un sourire, un léger geste de la main.

Et Maugrey enchaîna. Il commença à énumérer les affaires en cours et à faire le point sur les progrès réalisés, faisant apparaître à autre toutes sortes de plans et indications sur le tableau, d'un coup de baguette.

Harry se sentit immédiatement soulagé et porta beaucoup d'attention au discours du vieil homme. Il semblait toujours aussi passionné et plein fougue malgré sa dégénérescence physique évidente. Harry ne l'en respecta que plus.

La réunion pris fin environ une demi heure plus tard.

Ne sachant que faire, il resta assis, attendant les instructions d'Alastor Maugrey.

Ce dernier s'avança vers lui quand tout le monde fut presque sorti, une jeune femme à sa suite.

La petite sorcière d'environ trente-cinq ans dont les longs cheveux noirs noués en tresse s'arrêtaient au bas du dos, ses yeux perçants et pétillants couleur de nuit jaugeait Harry avec sympathie et détermination.

« je te présente Alana MacIntire, vous allez faire équipe » déclara Maugrey sans préambule.

« Enchant » bredouilla le jeune homme en serrant la main de la femme. Harry n'y avait pas pensé mais il était évident qu'il ne travaillerait pas seul. Outre le fait qu'il débutait à peine, les aurors étaient souvent regroupés en équipe de deux ou trois.

« Moi de même » rétorqua Alana avec énergie. Puis elle commença à lui exposer les affaires dont elle s'occupait et qui échaient donc aussi à Harry.

Tout en parlant, elle pressait son coéquipier vers la porte et sans même qu'il le réalisa, Harry se retrouva dans la salle des boxes.

Il était impressionné par la vivacité et la douce force qui se dégageaient d'elle. C'était une femme de caractère assurément.

Sans cesser de parler, Alana le mena vers un box vide.

« Voilà donc en gros ce dont nous aurons à nous occuper ces prochains mois! Et voici ton bureau » finit-elle en posant sa main sur le petit meuble de bois qui occupait le compartiment.

« le mien est juste à côt » ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'emplacement voisin de la main. « plus pratique! »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de la mince cloison et vit un espace semblable au sien où trônaient une dizaine de photos qui lui firent de grands sourires et des signes de main.

« Se sont mon fils et mon mari » expliqua Alana en souriant.

A en juger par les photos, elle avait un magnifique petit garçon plein de vie qui souriait largement. Son mari, un homme plutôt grand, musclé, à la peau noire et aux cheveux d'ébène taillés strictement, semblait autoritaire.

Il sortit de ses réflexions quand elle lui précisa qu'elle allait chercher des copies des dossiers pour qu'il les étudies. Puis elle ajouta alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà:

« Installe-toi en attendant! »

Harry la regarda s'en aller d'un pas décidé. _Installe-toi… _pourquoi cela le heurtait-il de plein fouet? Parce qu'il n'avait pas de photos à exposer? Parce qu'il n'avait aucune vie à étaler? Parce qu'il n'avait que des morts qui l'attendaient le soir quand il rentrait? Il avait tout et il n'avait rien.

Son visage s'assombri. Il s'assit sur la frêle chaise de bois et écouta l'agitation qui régnait. Chuchotements, rires, discussions sérieuses, personne ici ne jouait.

Être auror serait bien différent d'être joueur de Quidditch. Plus de feinte, plus besoin de se motiver, plus besoin de rentrer dans son rôle. Il pensa avoir pris la bonne décision.

Alana revint vite. Elle posa les dossiers sur un coin de la table, lui conseillant de les ranger dans un des tiroirs. Dossiers et bureau étaient ensorcelés pour ne se révéler qu'à certaines personnes. Elle lui dit de les prendre pour les étudier en détail chez lui. Puis elle lui tendit un dernier dossier et commença à lui exposer l'affaire qui allait les occuper le jour même, en détail.

Harry l'écoutait en regardant les rapports et photos contenus dans la chemise rouge. Il était question d'un mangemort qui avait réussi à se cacher depuis la chute de Voldemort.

Harry avait peine à imaginer que huit ans après la défaite du mage noir il y ait encore des mangemorts en liberté. Il était évident que la plupart avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac.

Il regarda une photo qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il devait avoir déjà vu cet homme. D'une taille moyenne, des cheveux châtain coupés proprement, un air noble et dédaigneux, des yeux marrons pétillants de mépris.

Puis il jeta un œil sur des croquis. Il demanda qui étaient ces gens dessinés au crayon magique. Elle lui répondit que c'était des estimations des apparences que l'homme pouvait revêtir ou avait utilisé.

Les aurors avaient organisé une coopération internationale pour retrouver cet individu. Ils avaient rassemblé contre lui un nombre impressionnant de charges, mais n'avaient pas encore pu l'attraper. Preuve s'il en fallait que l'homme avait des appuis, certainement très puissants.

Harry sourit en voyant un rapport sur le passage du sorcier en Égypte, signé « Tonks ». Il datait de plus de trois mois.

Le fait était que le mage avait été repéré en France prêt à s'embarquer sur un bateau moldu à destination de la Grande-Bretagne. On ne savait pour quelle raison il avait commis cette folie mais si on le découvrait on saurait où il se cachait.

Alana dit à Harry qu'ils devaient au plus vite partir pour l'Écosse, où un homme qui disait avoir des renseignements les attendait. Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la « réserve », se préparant au départ.

Cet endroit était un lieu mystérieux où étaient entreposés toutes sortes d'objets et de potions. La pièce était sombre, exiguë et étouffante. On s'y serait senti comme dans un placard à balais en dépit du fait qu'il y avait sans aucun doute plus d'espace. Peut-être était-ce du au plafond qui était particulièrement bas.

Harry regardait émerveillé les rayonnages remplis comme un enfant qui a les yeux qui brillent devant un vitrine de noël. Il se dit que quelque temps auparavant c'était devant une boutique de Quidditch qu'on aurait pu le surprendre ainsi.

Donc après avoir emportés plusieurs objets il se dirigèrent vers une cheminée au fond de la salle et plongèrent leurs mains dans une ancienne jarre en cuivre contenant de la poudre de cheminette.

Harry ne pensait pas. Il se laissait porter par le moment et diriger par sa co-équipière. C'était son premier jour, pourtant il se sentait incroyablement à l'aise.

Ils arrivèrent grâce au réseau de cheminées dans l'arrière salle d'un pub miteux de la banlieue de Glasgow. Il entrèrent dans la salle principale où quelques ivrognes cuvaient leur fire-wiskey. Alana et Harry s'approchèrent du bar où la sorcière s'accouda malgré la saleté évidente du comptoir. Le barman à l'air patibulaire ne prit même pas la peine de leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient. Il posa avec vigueur deux verres et les rempli de fire-wiskey. Alana prit le verre en main mais ne but pas. Harry se demanda si Maugrey Fol-œil avait aussi été son tuteur. _Vigilance constante…_

Harry se dit qu'elle avait raison de ne pas boire. Pas tant parce qu'il avait peur des poisons que parce qu'il doutait sérieusement de la qualité de l'hygiène. Il prit donc lui aussi son verre et suivit Alana qui se dirigeait déjà vers une table occupée par une personne étrange cachée sous un long manteau de cuir noir au col relevé. La tête basse, il regardait un verre à liqueur rempli d'une mixture verdâtre. Harry ne pouvait voir son visage mais ses mains étaient couvertes de bandages.

Personne ne semblait faire attention à eux. Les messes basses continuèrent, le feu crépitait, un bûche craqua. Harry malgré son inexpérience savait pourtant à quoi s'en tenir. Même sans le stage obligatoire à la fin de sa formation d'auror, il savait que dans ce genre d'endroit les murs avaient réellement des oreilles. Il avait retenu la leçon qui lui avait été donnée quand il était en cinquième année à Poudlard. Depuis ce jour il n'avait pas oublié que la discrétion est une des meilleures défense, surtout en terrain inconnu.

D'après ce qu'il savait, ils étaient là pour rencontrer un « contact ». Un malfrat de la pire espèce qui espérait bien obtenir une immunité en Angleterre contre ses informations.

Les aurors s'assirent à sa table. Harry se demanda s'il n'eut pas été plus judicieux de modifier son apparence quand il vit le regard décomposé de leur interlocuteur. Alana y aurai pensé, elle devait espérer cet effet pour le faire parler plus facilement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? » lança l'homme en jetant un regard noir à Alana et parlant de Harry comme s'il n'était pas là.

« Il est là pour toi alors je te conseille de bien te tenir. J'espère que tes informations valent le coup. Il ne se déplace pas pour rien. »

Aussi crapule soit-il l'homme semblait décontenancé. Afficher une telle faiblesse pouvait être fatal dans ce milieu et son attitude était donc bien en dessous de ce qu'il ressentait en réalité.

« parle » intima la femme sur un ton ferme et sans appel.

Toujours peu sûr de lui l'autre se risqua tout de même à argumenter.

« tu sais ce que je veux MacIntire! »

Elle esquissa un sourire mauvais. Harry se sentait inutile. Il regarda l'homme avec férocité et dégoût.

Le pupilles du malfrat s'agrandirent.

« tu veux vraiment aller demander à Malfoy ton immunité? » dit-elle en rigolant presque. « parle et je pourrais peut-être le convaincre de t'oublier quelques temps »ajouta-t-elle sur un ton sans appel.

Harry fut surpris à la mention du nom de son ennemi, mais il n'en montra rien. Bien sûr Malfoy était juge d'instruction. Il devait travailler en étroite collaboration avec les aurors. Et apparemment sa réputation ne nécessitait aucune explication. Cela mettait Harry en colère. Et ceci ne fit que durcir encore son regard.

L'homme baissa les yeux. Il marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles, regarda la porte de sortie puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry. Résigné, il commença à raconter tout ce qu'il savait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient appris pourquoi l'ancien mangemort britannique avait remis les pieds dans le pays où il était le plus recherché. Pourquoi il avait pris le risque d'être trahi ou découvert.

Harry en était consterné. L'argent. C'était donc bien lui qui faisait tourner le monde et faisait avancer les hommes? Les sorciers n'échappaient apparemment pas à la règle.

Leur « indic » comme disait Alana, leur avait fait part de rumeurs selon lesquelles l'homme avait caché des caisses de Galions dans une région d'Irlande plutôt déserte.

Le mangemort avait été repéré se dirigeant vers Plymouth le soir d'avant. Ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps s'ils voulaient garder un espoir de l'attraper.

« Dégage! » jeta Harry à l'homme qui ouvrait la bouche pour plaider sa cause une fois encore. Celui-ci lui lança un regard haineux mais se leva et prit la porte sans demander son reste.

Ils utilisèrent donc le réseau de cheminées dans l'autre sens et se retrouvèrent en quelques secondes au ministère pour en référer à Maugrey. Une mission fut décidée dans l'urgence. Ils devaient repartir en début d'après-midi, une équipe sur place en Irlande ayant eu vent d'agitations qui pourraient être le fait de l'homme.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc quelques instants plus tard sur une colline verdoyante du Munster. Pour ce qu'en savait Harry ils étaient au Nord de Limerick, mais il n'avait jamais aimé la géographie.

Une fois sur place une équipe de deux aurors que le jeune homme ne connaissait pas commença à lancer des sorts de localisation. Trois autres aurors partirent se renseigner dans les environs alors que Harry et Alana rencontraient des collègues irlandais.

Au bout d'environ une heure ils recoupèrent les informations et purent se faire une bonne idée du lieu où se rendrait leur mangemort.

Harry avait oublié à quel point ce métier était exigeant et passionnant. Il était loin le temps de son stage de fin d'étude, mais tout lui revenait à présent. Les enquêtes, les interrogatoires, les « planques », l'attente, l'excitation, l'action. C'était incroyable.

Tout cela se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il espérait avoir de l'action pure et dure avant la fin de la journée.

Une seconde et un portoloin plus tard, il se retrouvèrent dans une plaine herbeuse. On voyait à quelques dizaines de mètres une cabane de berger délabrée.

Harry sut immédiatement que c'était là. Dans le monde des sorciers il ne fallait jamais se laisser berner par les apparences.

Il se disposèrent tous à moins d'un mètre du bâtiment. Ils se lancèrent tous un sort de désillusion et autres sorts de camouflage et attendirent.

Ils étaient là cachés, silencieux. Les muscles de Harry habitués à des efforts constants commençaient à lui faire mal. L'attente était longue, monotone.

L'herbe grasse gavée de pluie qui faisait entrer en lui un froid presque tranchant, la légère brise glacée qui soufflait sur leurs oreilles rougies, les lourds nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de leur yeux rivés sur la cabane, l'odeur presque trop pure de terre gorgée d'eau ,a température baissant et l'humidité grandissant au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, faisaient que l'impatience avait plus d'emprise sur eux.

S'ils n'avaient pas été invisibles aux plus avertis, on aurait pu voir leurs mains prendre une légère teinte violacée et leurs visages devenir plus pâles.

L'immobilité, l'ennui, la hâte.

Harry sentit l'air se charger, se remplir d'électricité. Cela présageait-il l'orage qui menaçait depuis leur arrivée? Le jour déclinait. Il faisait presque nuit déjà. Il ne devait pas être plus de dix-neuf heures pourtant.

Il se tendit. Il dressa l'oreille, plissa les yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il sentit quelque chose. Il ne vit rien mais une ombre presque palpable s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cabane. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il avait l'impression que ses membres engourdis ne répondraient pas à ses désirs. Il retint son souffle et empêcha sa jambe de trembler dans un tic nerveux.

Personne ne bougeait. Les autres l'avaient-ils sentit? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser réellement la question que la porte bougea de façon imperceptible.

Il bondit alors d'un coup comme un diable de sa boîte. La baguette dressée, les mains crispées. Il lança un « stupéfix » alors que ses coéquipiers bondissaient eux aussi de leurs cachettes à peine une seconde plus tard.

Le sort heurta un bouclier magique et le détruisit. Un homme à peine visible se jeta alors dans le frêle abris, évitant le feu des sorts lancés par les autres Aurors.

Ses poursuivants, Harry en tête le pourchassèrent. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce ils aperçurent instantanément un escalier magique qui s'enfonçait dans le sol mais qui déjà commençait à se refermer.

Seul trois aurors dont le survivant, eurent le temps de s'engager avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Harry ne savait plus qui le suivait, il ne savait même pas s'il était seul. Dans sa tête les bruits provenaient de partout. Il dévala les marches sans les voir.

Une fois arrivé en bas, il se retrouva dans un long tunnel souterrain et obscur. Un léger halo phosphorescent donnait un air irréel à cet endroit. Il ne voyait presque rien. Il senti les autres derrière lui. Il commença à courir le long des murs noirs et suintants. Il sentait la présence de celui qu'il pourchassait mais ne pouvait prendre le risque de le rattraper et de se mettre sous le feu d'un sortilège. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade, la rancœur l'enserrer étroitement. La rancœur de ces trop nombreuses choses qui avaient brisé sa vie. Son souffle était trop court pour un joueur de Quidditch surentraîné.

Cette distance qu'il avait laissé s'installer entre lui et celui qu'il traquait lui permit d'esquiver le « locomotor mortis » envoyé droit sur lui.

Ils courraient toujours le long de la galerie, évitant tant bien que mal les sortilèges lancés par dessus l'épaule par le mangemort.

Le jeune homme se demanda si le tunnel était encore long. Il pensa que la sortie n'était plus loin. Il n'aurait plus un lieu aussi idéal pour coincer le mage noir. Son cerveau fonctionnait en accéléré. C'est en tous cas ce qu'il lui semblait. L'instinct, celui qui l'avait guidé des années auparavant, refit surface. Il savait qu'il devait agir…rapidement.

Il ralenti alors sa course pour jeter un sort d' « erigo muri » qui fit apparaître un mur invisible. Le fuyard emporté dans son élan le heurta de plein fouet et sous le choc tomba à terre.

Un de ses collègues du nom de Gloucester, lui semblait-il, lança un stupéfix alors qu'il dépassait Harry, entraîné par sa course.

A bout de souffle, le cœur battant, il sentait son pouls battre dans sa jugulaire. Il se sentait vibrer et vivre. Cela il savait le faire, lutter contre les forces du mal. Présentez-lui le mal et il lutterait. Sans raison et sans crainte. Il n'était pas fier, il n'était pas heureux, il était vivant.

Immobilisé au sol, le mangemort fut rendu visible et attaché par des liens magiques.

Ils explorèrent les lieux mais ne découvrirent pas l'argent, il devait être protégé par des maléfices puissants. Peu importait, seule l'arrestation comptait pour le moment.

Il était tard quand il repartirent pour L'Angleterre, près de minuit. Ils emmenèrent leur prisonnier à Azkaban où il passerait la nuit avant d'être traduit devant un juge d'instruction.

Alana lui dit une fois de retour au ministère qu'il pourrait rester chez lui le lendemain pour récupérer un peu et étudier leurs autres « dossiers » en cours. Elle ajouta qu'elle s'occuperai de la paperasse avec le juge d'instruction et qu'il n'aurait qu'à lui fournir son rapport en début d'après-midi. Harry la remercia mais il savait qu'il serait là le lendemain matin.

Il transplana dans son appartement. Dobby accouru quelques minutes plus tard avec un en-cas et une théière de earl-grey fumant.

Pour un première journée c'était plutôt une entrée en matière mouvementée. Harry s'en réjouit. Il était satisfait, exténué et apaisé. Il aimait profondément l'ambiance de sa nouvelle vie. Froide, sombre, discrète et légèrement acide.

Il but une grande tasse de thé mangea avidement les petits sandwiches. Il prit une douche et se coucha à «largement l'heure de dormir » comme le lui indiquait son réveil magique.

La plénitude qu'il avait ressenti des heures plus tôt ne s'était pas encore enfuie. Elle avait duré bien plus longtemps que les pauvres secondes que la capture du vif d'or lui procurait.

* * *

II premiers cris

Le sommeil vint rapidement.

Il dormait depuis une bonne heure quand il entendit un cri lointain. Il ne ressemblait pas aux cris qui peuplaient ses songes.

Dans un demi-sommeil il leva la tête et remarqua une douce lumière verte en face de lui au niveau de la cheminé.

« Harry! Harry! Réveille-toi! C'est… C'est… Harry! »

Harry prit peur. Il entendait à présent nettement la voix de Bill.

Il sauta de son lit, complètement réveillé par l'urgence du moment.

Il se hâta vers l'âtre et regarda la tête de son ami affolé trôner au milieu de sa cheminée.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Harry! Ca y est! C'est merveilleux! C'est un garçon! » Bill avait les larmes aux yeux et ne cessait de regarder en arrière.

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il regardait la tête qui sortait de son feu de façon incrédule et hébétée.

« Un garçon! Jézabel voulait un frère... Ah ah ah ah…» ajouta l'autre trop à son bonheur pour articuler plus de quelques mots

Enfin Harry réalisa.

« J'arrive! »

La tête de son ami disparu. Il passa alors un pantalon de pyjama et un T-shirt pris au hasard. Il mit la première robe qui passa sous ses doigts et pris une pleine poignée de poudre de cheminette.

Un instant plus tard il était en Égypte.

Il fut accueilli par un Bill heureux et un peu perdu. Il se dirigea d'instinct vers l'heureuse maman. Tonks avait l'air exténuée mais on lisait la béatitude sur son visage.

Il regarda l'enfant dans son berceau près du lit.

« Arthur » dit la jeune femme.

Harry la regarda interrogateur.

« il s'appelle Arthur. Arthur, William Tonks-Weasley » précisa-t-elle

Ses yeux émerveillés et incrédules, plein de joie et d'apaisement se posèrent alors sur son amie. Puis il reporta son attention sur bébé.

Le petit Arthur dormait paisiblement sur une étoffe magique qui avait l'aspect d'un nuage mauve. Il était rouge, avait des cheveux roux flamboyants et Harry était persuadé que c'était un sourire qu'il avait sur le visage.

Il était plus de cinq heure du matin. La maison grouillait de monde. Mrs Weasley et son époux, grand-parents pour la seconde fois, pouponnaient pendant que leur belle-fille prenait un repos mérité.

Tous les frères et sœurs de William étaient passés prévenus par le père enthousiaste. Ron et Hermione venaient d'arriver. Bill leur expliqua qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'emmener sa compagne au centre médical du Caire que déjà Arthur pointait le bout de son nez.

La vie débordait dans la petite maison.

A huit heure, après le départ de la guérisseuse, il prit congé promettant de revenir le soir même. Il dormi une heure à peine. Il arriva à son bureau à neuf heure et demie, les yeux cernés, le teint brouillé, les traits tirés mais complètement et totalement euphorique.

* * *

III premier plongeon

La semaine se passa merveilleusement bien. Il allait voir le petit Arthur tous les jours. Il adorait son travail. Il sortait fréquemment. Sa vie était plus simple, plus calme, plus réelle.

Luna l'avait invité à la pendaison de sa crémaillère. Il semblait qu'elle avait choisi d'habiter un appartement plus grand mais plus excentré. Il avait apparemment appartenu à un sorcier plutôt original qui y avait caché, selon les rumeurs, des objets insolites.

Cela n'étonna pas le moins du monde Harry. Ce qui l'étonna en revanche c'était que Luna célèbre cet état de fait. Elle n'avait jamais été portée sur les mondanités et les relations humaines en général lui semblait-il.

Avait-il donc été si aveugle toutes ces années. La vie avait-elle continué son cours alors que lui tentait désespérément d'enfouir ses peurs, de cacher ses drames, de voiler sa peine?

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son temps. Peut-être que sa nouvelle existence écourterait sa durée de vie mais au moins il vivrait.

S'était-il fourvoyé comme pour le Quidditch? Pourquoi l'importance relative des choses lui apparaissait-elle maintenant? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé cela avant?

Il était en retard encore une fois.

Il retrouva Ron et Hermione.

La soirée était agréable et il fut présenté à de nombreuses personnes, toutes très sympathiques.

Il parla avec la plupart. Contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait, ce n'était pas des illuminés dont le discours était peuplés de Ronflaks cornus et autres Coco Tropico.

Il s'amusa beaucoup, même après le départ de ses meilleurs amis, une heure ou deux seulement après leur arrivée.

En grande conversation avec un jeune homme, il avait décidé de rester.

Il s'appelait Nathaniel (Nate pour les amis), avait vingt-quatre ans, fou de Quidditch, il était fin, intelligent, amusant. De très bonne compagnie.

Harry parla longuement avec lui jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Calés dans des fauteuils confortables dans un coin du salon à part, une sorte d'alcôve, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Harry était las, ses muscles étaient endormis, sa nuque était endolorie, ses paupières piquaient légèrement mais il avait encore envie de parler légèrement avec ce parfait inconnu.

Il était dans un état de sérénité extrême. Harry était bien. Il avait des amis, il venait de s'en faire un nouveau d'ailleurs. Il n'aurait pu demander mieux à la vie. Pourtant quelque chose lui manquait.

Il sentait la douceur du moment et pourtant quelque chose en lui le tirait vers le bas. Il savait que ces sensations ne dureraient qu'un moment. Il savait qu'il retrouverait ses démons au moment même où il quitterait la calme et pénétrante chaleur de cet instant doré.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il passer sur tout ça? Pourquoi huit ans après il était toujours écorché vif par cette douleur?

L'autre parla. Harry n'avait pas bien saisi ce qu'il avait dit.

Nathaniel se leva. Il partait. Le sursis était donc fini.

Il salua au passage Luna, lovée dans un fauteuil. Harry ne pouvait pas la voir, pourtant elle était là.

« Tu sais Harry, je sais combien tu souffres mais tu dois finir par accepter et ne pas traîner ce boulet avec toi. Oublier tu ne le pourras jamais. Cesser de pleurer pour cela, sentir ton cœur se déchirer non plus. Il faut juste que tu trouves la force de vivre avec et pas contre tout ça. » dit Luna doucement, le fait de faire seule la conversation ne semblant pas la déranger outre mesure.

Bizarrement, Harry se sentit apaisé par ces paroles. Il se leva pour rentrer chez lui. Il dit au revoir à son hôtesse qui lisait un dossier plein de croquis de bêtes étonnantes. Une jeune fille endormie reposait sur son ventre. Luna caressait distraitement ses cheveux noir de jais.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Harry s'installa dans un des fauteuils moelleux du salon. Il alluma le feu dans la cheminée. C'était la mi-septembre et il faisait froid déjà.

Comment allait-il arriver à cela? Il avait renoncé aux apparences stériles et futiles. Peut-être qu'il s'en sortirait après tout s'il se laissait aider_. _Il pensa au naufragé et se dit que lui aussi était seul et rongé par un mal invisible. _A deux peut-être…_

Le travail d'auror lui apportait de grandes satisfactions. Il avait un peu touché à tout. La seule chose qu'Alana lui avait évité, était la paperasserie administrative. Mais il savait qu'il n'y couperait pas.

Sa deuxième semaine fut aussi riche en rebondissements que la première. Ils avaient arrêté un malfaiteur notoire qui enlevait des moldus pour les vendre à des mages peu scrupuleux qui voulaient faire des expériences sur eux.

Harry devait le mener au juge d'instruction dans une partie du ministère réservée aux interrogatoires. Il se trouvait non loin du département des mystères et de la salle d'audience dans laquelle il avait été jugé quand il avait seulement quinze ans. Il replongea alors inexorablement dix ans en arrière. Et un sentiment de désespoir profond s'insinua vicieusement en lui.

Harry se laissa submerger par l'accablement sitôt qu'il arriva aux abords de la porte qui menait au département caché du ministère. Son visage se voila. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent et une ombre passa sur son cœur.

Il menait l'homme entravé par un charme, au moyen d'un « mobilicorpus », de façon automatique, mécanique.

Il entra dans la salle en silence, le regard voilé. Il força l'homme à s'asseoir et lui même s'appuya sur le mur dans le coin opposé à la porte. Recouvert par l'obscurité de la petite pièce aux murs de pierre brute, tapi dans l'ombre contre la rugueuse et âpre surface, ses yeux absents, son visage sombre, le regard perdu, il remarqua que quelqu'un entrait.

Il leva lentement les yeux et ne reconnut pas immédiatement l'homme. Il était hanté par des images du passé. Celles de son parrain disparaissant derrière ce voile maudit, de la douleur qui avait suivi et l'avait oppressé pendant des années. Puis son esprit quitta ce lieu pour se poser sur le terrain où la bataille finale avait eu lieu, cet endroit où il avait laissé sa vie. Des images de morts implorant son nom, des images de cadavres sacrifiés pour lui, images de douleur, images de rancœur, de sang, de feu, de noir.

Le nouvel arrivant lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif et s'assit à la petite table face au criminel. Il sortit méthodiquement, avec un soin particulier, des dossiers et des documents et des artefacts. La pièce était d'une douceur sans nom face à l'ambiance glaciale qui s'était installée. Le manque d'éclairage, le courant d'air froid, le regard dur, rendaient l'atmosphère tranchante comme une lame de glace.

Harry cligna des yeux.

Malfoy!

Ce serpent ne le regardait même pas. Le courroux monta alors. Lent mais implacable. Il garda le silence.

Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour ne pas penser que Drago Malfoy était juge d'instruction. Il ne côtoyait pas beaucoup le ministère avant d'y travailler et il ne savait pas ce que les gens pensaient de cet homme là.

Le voyaient-ils comme le salaud qu'il était? Voyait-il l'égoïsme écrasant de ce serpent, sa froideur, son indifférence? Ressentaient-ils un malaise près de lui? L'irritation et la rage s'insinuaient-elles en eux comme elles le faisaient avec lui?

Il resta là appuyé contre la pierre froide, sans dire un mot, sans un soupir. La mine sombre de ceux qui ruminent des mauvaises pensées. Ses tripes bouillaient. Une boule dans sa gorge bloquait sa respiration mais il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'air pour

songer au mal qu'il voudrait lui faire.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le détestait autant. Il n'avait pas tué ses parents et tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas torturé, violé, écrasé, détruit. Il était juste un épine dans son pied, un poison lent qui le minait. Le fiel qui se déversait sur sa vie. Il était « son fils » , il avait tué, il avait menti, il avait dominé, il n'avait jamais cédé. Il n'avait jamais aimé, il n'avait jamais accepté, il n'avait jamais sympathisé.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'il avait subit, malgré la solitude, il n'avait pas fait un pas vers eux. Jamais il ne s'était compromis, comme si les gryffondors qu'ils étaient alors n'étaient pas assez bien pour lui.

Harry se rendit compte que la raison de sa haine était stupide. Pourtant il refusait d'y renoncer. Elle le comblait pleinement comme jamais l'amour ne l'avait fait. Elle apaisait son esprit tourmenté. Elle était un repère fiable et il ne la laissera pas fuir.

Après plusieurs heures d'interrogatoires le criminel en avait révélé bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Drago était été très doué. Un virtuose. Il voyait le moindre détail, manipulait l'esprit comme personne. Il dirigeait les conversations, il glissait comme un serpent sur les mots et les idées.

Harry comme hypnotisé voyait les imperceptibles mouvements de sa chevelure laiteuse, regardait sa bouche rosée, sa langue perfide utiliser des détours tortueux.

Le feu qui brûlait en lui se répandit, réchauffant son âme et son corps.

Dès que Malfoy cessait de parler, les flammes alimentaient à nouveau son courroux et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs d'hostilité.

Drago se leva. Rassemblant élégamment ses notes et objets magiques qui avaient enregistré la conversation. Il jeta un regard froid à l'auror tapi dans le coin.

Harry lui rendit de la haine. Il s'avança pour lancer son mobilicorpus sur le malfaiteur pendant que le magistrat sortait. L'homme le regarda avec effroi, visiblement oppressé par l'ambiance de détestation que son ennemi et lui avaient installé en un instant. Un moment qui avait duré le temps de deux regards.

Harry pensa que ça ne c'était pas mal passé. Si leur prochaines rencontres se passaient ainsi, il avait bon espoir de ne pas tuer Malfoy sur le lieu de travail. _Se serait mal vu…_

_

* * *

_

IV premiers pas

Harry travaillait sans relâche. Méthodique, passionné, il était exceptionnellement doué. Il savait d'instinct quelle était la meilleure attitude à adopter, quel était le meilleur sort à utiliser. Il avait une aura intimidante, fascinante. Un meneur qui s'imposait par ses silences, un Auror qui inspirait crainte et respect.

Bientôt il fut considéré comme un des meilleurs éléments que les aurors aient compté dans leurs rangs. Un des plus sombres aussi et des plus agressifs. Il arrivait pourtant à se maîtriser, mais parfois son seul regard, sa voix tremblante et pleine de haine, suffisaient à en effrayer certains.

Il évita le plus possible tout contact avec Malfoy. Et le peu de fois où il eu à faire à lui, il parvint à se maîtriser assez pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

Il ne s'interrogeait pas sur ces sentiments violents. Il ne voulait pas.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il était donc parfaitement intégré.

Il voyait souvent Ron et Hermione. Et parfois il rencontrait Dumbledore.

L'homme avait l'air vieux et très las. Ses rides se creusaient toujours plus, ses yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat, ses gestes étaient lents et il pensait plus qu'il ne parlait.

C'est donc sans surprise qu'il accueilli la déclaration de Dumbledore de ne pas reconduire son mandat de ministre. Il apportait son soutien absolu et officiel à Arthur Weasley pour lui succéder.

Ce que personne ne savait c'était qu'il avait demandé à Hermione de prendre sa place et qu'elle avait poliment refusé.

Harry en avait été très étonné. Il l'avait été encore plus quand il avait remarqué que Ron ne demandait aucune explication, semblant comprendre le geste de sa femme. Son ami, aussi gentil soit-il n'avait pourtant jamais bien compris ce genre de choses.

Harry avait donc demandé à Hermione les raisons de ce choix. Et elle lui avait répondu: « je crois que toi comme moi savons qu'il y a des choses plus importantes. » Il avait acquiescé, entrevoyant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

La vérité était que quand elle lui avait dit cela, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifiait. Pourtant après réflexion, il comprit, tout seul, (et il en était très fier) que cela ne devait pas être très éloigné de la raison qui l'avait poussé à arrêter le Quidditch. Il semblait qu'Hermione prenait une part active à la vie de la société mais qu'elle ne sente pas le besoin de reconnaissance qui poussait en général les politiques. Elle oeuvrait pour le bien commun et cela la satisfaisait.

Harry songea que son amie était bien sage pour une personne aussi jeune.

Quelques jours plus tard Harry avait complètement oublié cela quand Hermione lui annonça qu'il aurait un autre neveu ou nièce dans sept mois. Ron et elle lui demandèrent immédiatement d'être le parrain de l'enfant.

Harry avait sauté de joie et avait envahi la maison de fleurs magiques qui « souriaient » béatement quand elles voyaient un des futur parent.

Il était réellement heureux et rien ne put assombrir ce sentiment pur pendant plusieurs jours. Il était fier aussi. Toute sorte de sentiments se bousculaient en lui, il ne put plus penser de façon rationnelle durant près d'une semaine.

Le second jour de l'annonce il commença à offrir à Hermione des effets pour le bébé, et ne ralenti l'achat des cadeaux que quand la jeune femme lui rappela avec un sourire amusé que son ou sa filleul(e) ne serait pas là avant plusieurs mois.

Des Vifs d'or en peluche qui voletaient doucement en laissant échapper la tendre mélodie d'une comptine, des vêtements aux couleurs des Montrose Magpies et des Canons de Chudley, une boule lumineuse qui faisait défiler au plafond tous les comptes et légendes du monde sorcier, une petite pyramide de cristal qui faisait apparaître une image d'un Harry béat au sourire stupide qui disait « bonne nuit » dans un murmure envahissaient déjà la chambre destinée à l'enfant.

Harry passait le plus clair de son temps libre chez Ron et Hermione. Il se sentait léger souvent. Mais déjà son ombre reprenait de l'emprise sur lui sans qu'il ne put rien y faire. Alors progressivement il cessa de parler et de rire à tout va et se mit à observer ses amis. Il aurait pu rester des heures à regarder Hermione et son air radieux. Il ne se posait pas de question, il goûtait ses moment de paix tant qu'ils duraient.

L'annonce de la prochaine naissance avait fait grand effet dans le clan Weasley. Ginny n'avait pu s'empêcher pourtant de demander si l'heureux évènement avait un rapport avec le refus de postuler au poste de ministre.

Hermione dut alors expliquer à celle-ci que, oui, avoir un enfant ne l'empêchait pas d'être ministre et que, non, elle n'avait pas cette ambition. Elle était très satisfaite du poste qu'elle occupait et parfaitement heureuse.

La vie déroulait ainsi son long fil. Harry se demandait si son existence serait à présent toujours aussi paisible, seulement perturbée par les accès de fureurs que lui inspirait Malfoy et les joies intenses que lui apportaient ses amis et sa famille.

Il savait pourtant qu'au fond de lui bouillonnait un mal profond et noir qui ne se rassasierait pas de ces pauvres émotions. Il sentait que cela devrait exploser un jour. Un jour qu'il redoutait mais auquel il essayait de ne pas penser.

.

.

.

.

.

Merci de tout cœur aux commentateurs, merci à Origine pour son soutien précieux, merci à ma maman.

ps: j'espère que le site n'avalera pas trop de e avec accent (des "" quoi!)


	12. Compréhensions

chapitre11: Compréhension

I Il est des héros...

Arthur Weasley fut donc nommé ministre de la magie avec l'assentiment de la plupart des sorciers anglais.

Harry savait que Mr Weasley était loin d'être un idiot malgré sa passion étrange pour les moldus. Il savait que c'était un homme juste et ouvert. Et s'il avait pu diriger une famille de sept enfants, dont Fred et George, il pourrait tenir les rennes du Gouvernement. Pourtant cela lui faisait bizarre. Arthur Weasley n'avait jamais montré aucune attirance pour le pouvoir. Il était humble et responsable.

Harry pensa que c'était cela qui ferait de lui un très bon ministre.

La direction du service des détournement de l'artisanat moldu échu donc à son collègue, qui l'accepta humblement mais avec joie.

Harry sourit à cette idée. Qui aurait pu imaginer que Percy Weasley serait si heureux de diriger justement ce département?

Le jeune homme ambitieux et orgueilleux semblait avoir cédé la place.

Perceval Weasley était discret, silencieux, travailleur.

Harry se souvenait de jour où il était revenu au terrier, où il avait demandé pardon à ses parents les yeux rivés au sol. De son absence de geste quand sa mère l'avait pris dans ses bras. De l'expression étrange que ses yeux avaient laissé échapper quand son père avait posé furtivement sa main sur son épaule. De son départ discret une minute après.

Il se souvenait que l'on avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui pendant plus de deux ans suite à cela. Puis il était revenu. Harry savait que son père et lui avaient parlé. Longuement. Mais personne ne connaissait la teneur de leurs propos. Lui-même ne savait pas le rôle de Percy pendant la guerre. _Il y a des plaies qu'il vaut mieux ne pas rouvrir _songeait-il.

La vie coulait donc ainsi. Sans événement que les petites joies du quotidien. Les rires avec les amis. La solitude d'un appartement. Essayer de vivre avec ce que l'on a au fond de soi. Poser du miel sur les déchirures sanguinolentes.

Il avait réussi à ne pas tuer Drago Malfoy et se félicitait chaque matin pour cela.

Il sentait bien que son « nouveau lui » inquiétait Ron et Hermione, mais il ne ferait pas marche arrière. Il aurait du leur parler peut-être mais ne se sentait pas le courage d'engager la conversation dans ce sens.

Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé que la personne qui viendrait lui parler serait Ron. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les relations humaines. Hermione se plaisait à dire depuis l'époque de Poudlard qu'il avait la sensibilité d'une cuillère à thé.

Comme quoi, les gens changent. Ron avait toujours été attentif au bien être de son ami. Mais de là à venir lui parler. Et seul qui plus est!

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry? ». Voilà donc comment commençaient les conversations les plus dure, les plus intimes, les plus douloureuses?

« Écoute Ron, je sais que tu es déçu que j'ai arrêté le Quid... »

« Ce n'est pas ça » coupa son ami « et tu le sais très bien. Bon je ne comprends pas encore très bien mais ce n'est pas de Quidditch dont je te parle. Tu as l'air si sombre, si malheureux. Tu es comme hanté par le passé et la tristesse. »

_Hanté... C'était exactement ça. Il ne savait pas bien s'il avait envie de parler de cela. Il ne savait pas bien si c'était le bon moment et le bon endroit._

Il avait envie de crier.

A quoi bon toutes ces questions? Ron était son ami. Il avait risqué sa vie pour lui et inversement.

Alors il commença à parler. Avec hésitation. Il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Comment expliquer tout cela?

Il commença par lui avouer avec pudeur son aventure avec ce garçon.

Il attendait une réaction vive. Une figure horrifié, des cris, des reproches, un soupir retenu.

Ron se contentait de le regarder avec tendresse. Il essayait de comprendre.

Il demanda à Harry si cela l'avait rendu heureux. S'il se sentait perdu et honteux.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux. Pas tant parce qu'il avait honte que parce qu'il était surpris. Ron était attentif, ouvert. Il se demanda s'il méritait vraiment un ami d'une telle valeur.

Il répondit alors avec franchise, le cœur grand ouvert, qu'il avait était bien un instant, mais que cela avait été de courte durée. Il dit aussi que cela l'avait perturbé un peu mais que finalement il avait accepté cela, le fait d'aimer aussi les hommes, sans grande difficulté.

Ron restait silencieux. A l'écoute. Harry sentait la reconnaissance enserrer ses tripes. Alors doucement, lentement, il parla à nouveau. Il ne savait pas toujours trouver les mots. Comment dit-on sa peine?

Une ombre entra. Ginny silencieuse le regard plein d'amour s'assit aux côtés de Harry. Elle ne dit un mot. Elle posa ses doigts fins sur la main du jeune homme.

Les yeux plongés alternativement dans l'amour de Ginny et dans la compréhension de Ron, il expliqua combien tous ces morts lui crevaient le cœur. Il dit qu'il se sentait stupide de ne pas passer outre huit ans après.

A quel point il se sentait triste quand il pensait à eux. Que les mois et les années n'avaient pas adouci sa peine. Exprima à quel point il se sentait coupable. Avoua pourquoi cette cicatrice barrait son front alors que Voldemort avait disparu. Confessa ce qu'il y avait en lui. Dit à haute voix qu'une partie de Voldemort était encore en lui. Que cela le poussait à être mauvais. Le poussait à être violent. Admis aussi qu'il ne l'était pas que parce qu'une partie du mage noir était en lui. Que lui, Harry Potter, le gentil petit gryffondor avait besoin de haine.

Il n'osait avouer que seul Drago Malfoy lui faisait encore ressentir quelque chose. Qu'il brûlait en sa présence d'un feu inextinguible. Il le fit pourtant.

Ron demanda pourquoi. Harry ne dit rien.

Après un long silence, il reconnut qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Ron posa alors une question étrange. Il lui demanda si ces sentiments ne surgiraient pas parce qu'il serait attiré par Drago et refuserait de l'admettre. Parce qu'il avait peur de ne plus éprouver de sentiments du tout s'il renonçait à la haine.

Un instant surpris, notamment par le fait que se soit Ron et non Ginny qui tire des conclusions de tout ça, Harry partit dans un éclat de rire franc. Il eut du mal à se reprendre.

« Ron, je crois que tu réfléchis trop! Je le déteste voilà tout! J'ai passé ma vie à lutter contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je manquais juste d'adversaire avant que Malfoy ne fasse un retour fulgurant dans ma vie. »

Ginny lui souriait et il se sentit calme.

« Tu sais Harry » commença-t-elle « nous sommes près de toi, nous t'aimons et ce que nous voulons le plus au monde, c'est que tu sois heureux. Le chemin ne sera pas facile. Il t'a fallu du temps pour accepter cette part de ténèbres en toi. Il t'en faudra encore pour vivre avec mais nous t'aiderons de notre mieux. Nous sommes là pour t'écouter. Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas parce que tu as battu Voldemort et que nos espoirs ne reposent plus uniquement sur toi. »

Il posa sa tête sur leurs mains mêlées. Le silence s'installa. Un silence doux et chaud. Un silence qui réchauffait le cœur.

Au bout d'un moment Ron se leva et leur servit du thé.

« Bien, parlons peu mais parlons bien! Tu préfères les blonds ou les bruns? » tonna la voix forte de Ron.

« les roux » dit Harry en relevant la tête.

Ron ouvrit la bouche bêtement, les yeux grands ouverts affichant clairement sa surprise.

Ginny rit alors de bon cœur. Suivie bientôt par son ami. Son frère ne tarda pas lui non plus à se laisser gagner par le fou rire général.

II ... et des traîtres.

Drago avait rendez-vous avec Hermione Granger. Ces réunions l'insupportaient au plus haut point. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait la rencontrer, après tout il ne dirigeait pas le département!

Il se pliait pourtant aux règles.

Il montra tout son agacement dès qu'il entra dans le bureau d'Hermione. Même sa façon de frapper à la porte dénotait une certaine irritation, il en était sûr.

Elle était polie, comme toujours. _C'est quoi ce regard? _

Drago se sentit mal à l'aise. Quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Pourquoi voyait-il de la curiosité dans ses yeux? Et de la ...compassion? _Oh seigneur! Je vous en prie! Tout sauf être pris en affection par cette sang de bourbe! _

Drago roula des yeux à cette pensée.

Leur entrevue commença comme les précédentes. Bien que rare, la corvée avait toujours le don d'être particulièrement pénible.

Ils mirent au point plusieurs détails.

« bien je crois que nous avons fini. » déclara Drago avec soulagement.

Il rangea ses documents. Se leva avec élégance et précaution et se dirigea vers la porte.

« pardon »

Il s'arrêta net. _Quoi? _

Il se retourna et regarda la jeune femme, l'air interrogateur.

«Drago pourrions-nous parler une minute? » demanda la jeune femme sur un ton d'un douceur agaçante.

_Drago? Depuis quand lui avait-il permit de s'adresser à lui pas son prénom?_

Il leva un sourcil mais ne bougea pas.

« Drago je t'en prie. Je crois que c'est important. » reprit-elle en désignant de la main des grands fauteuils verts foncés.

Il ne bougea pas. La regarda s'asseoir. Elle fit apparaître une théière fumante et deux tasses. Il sentit le délicat fumet du Darjeeling se répandre. _Pas si mauvais goût pour une..._

Elle ne le regarda pas. Il n'avait pas bougé mais lui parla comme s'il était assis auprès d'elle.

« sucre? »

Drago aurait du partir il le savait. Qu'est ce qui l'en empêchait? Il était intrigué par l'attitude de Hermione. Elle l'avait toujours traité avec dédain et rancœur. Pourquoi aujourd'hui était différent? Il pensa à la bouteille de Brandy qui l'attendait sur la table à liqueur de son salon privé.

« non » répondit-il enfin alors que Hermione lui tendait un tasse depuis plusieurs minutes.

Il s'avança lentement. Et laissa son air perplexe s'afficher. Il s'assit sans même approcher la main qui tenait la tasse sans trembler. Elle baissa les yeux et posa le thé devant Drago.

Le court silence pendant lequel leurs regards se croisèrent pris fin quand la jeune femme baissa les yeux.

« Écoute, je crois que j'ai eu tort. » dit-elle avec difficulté.

_Et bien voyez-vous ça, miss-je-sais-tout a eu tort! Depuis le temps que je le lui répète elle aurait pu s'en apercevoir plus tôt._

« A quel propos? » demanda-t-il sur un ton détaché, réussissant à peine à étouffer une pointe de sarcasme et un sourire mauvais.

« Sur toi. »

« Voyez-vous ça!? Peu m'importe ce que tu penses ou crois savoir de moi. Et encore moins que tu aies changé d'avis » rétorqua le jeune homme qui entreprit de se lever.

« Je sais. Mais je n'aurais pas du te laisser seul, j'aurais du ouvrir les yeux. J'aurais du comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles tu as rejoint nos rangs. Je n'aurais pas du détourner le regard quand je voyais cette carapace grandir un peu plus chaque jour autour de toi et t'étouffer. Personne ne devrait être aussi seul que tu l'es. »

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Drago se rassit. Son visage n'avait aucune expression. Non pas parce qu'il voulait les cacher mais parce que tant de choses se bousculaient en lui qu'il était atterré. Il ne savait quoi répondre. Il ne savait pourquoi ces simples mots le touchaient tant. Il aurait du répondre. Il aurait du...

Il ne pouvait dire un mot. Hermione le regardait à présent. Elle continua avec une voix douce et mesurée.

« Luna m'a fait réaliser certaines choses. Bien sûr elle est un peu bizarre. Elle te trouve sympathique... Mais c'est quelqu'un de foncièrement bon et elle accepte des choses que les esprits cartésiens comme le mien refusent. Nous n'avions jamais discuté de cela avant. Ou plutôt si mais cela tournait court en général. Il y a des choses pour lesquelles il faut du temps. »

Drago restait silencieux, regardant Hermione sans la voir. Les yeux dans le vague, droit comme un i sur le fauteuil confortable, il écoutait la jeune femme.

« Drago, pourquoi t'es-tu battu avec nous? Pourquoi as-tu refusé de devenir un mangemort? Qu'est-ce que cela a impliqué pour toi? Pourquoi as-tu continué à te comporter comme cela avec nous? Avec Harry? Tu lui as sauvé la vie deux fois et pourtant tu as continué à distiller ta haine avec tant de naturel! »

Le ton était monté d'un cran. Les mots d'Hermione étaient presque de suppliques quand elle fini. Les sourcils froncés en signe d'incompréhension, elle espérait une réponse, cela se voyait.

Drago fixa ses yeux gris et magnifiques sur elle. Ses yeux pleins de renonciation et de désabusement.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment important maintenant? »

« Oui ça l'est! Parce que tu as besoin qu'on t'aide! Parce que je veux t'aider! » cria-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide. Je ne veux pas que TU m'aides. » Dit un Drago tranchant et glacial.

Pourtant il ne se leva pas. Pourtant elle ne se fâcha pas et posa un regard tendre et compréhensif sur lui. Pourtant plus un mot ne fut échangé.

« Drago... » murmura la voix tremblante de l'ancienne ennemie. Elle n'était pas une amie mais en l'espace d'une seconde tout avait basculé. Tous les repères étaient perdus. Drago se sentit profondément fragile. Il détestait cela, il se détestait pour cela. Il voulait lui dire, il désirait tant enfin dire ces mots qui corrodaient sa gorge et empoisonnaient son cœur.

Il surmonta son dégoût de lui-même.

« J'étais en colère. Contre Potter, contre Dumbledore, contre vous tous. Je vous en voulais d'être ce que vous étiez. Je vous en voulais d'avoir envoyé mon père en prison, je vous en voulais de faire trembler ma mangemort de mère quand elle cherchait de nouvelles tortures dans l'humidité et la froideur de ses cachots, de foutre mon monde en l'air.

Alors j'ai cherché sans relâche un moyen de me venger du survivant et de ses pitoyables amis. Un moyen d'aider Voldemort. J'ai fouillé dans les livres les plus anciens, dans les livres interdits. C'était ma seule obsession.

Mais il y a eu Rogue. Rogue et son stupide amour pour moi.

Ne soit pas étonnée. Personne ne le savait, il ne l'a jamais dit. Pas même à moi. Tout le monde croyait qu'il voulait protéger un serpentard, favoriser sa maison, espionner mon père à travers moi. Mais la vérité est qu'il tenait à moi. La vérité est qu'il m'a vu grandir, qu'il voyait en moi un neveu, un filleul, un fils peut-être. Mais Rogue n'a jamais rien exprimé que son ennui, son mépris et son exaspération.

Il a vu mon changement, il a senti le mal entrer en moi, il a vu le désir de vengeance faire son œuvre. Ainsi il m'a conseillé des livres. Je les ai lu sans grand intérêt.

Mais l'ire était plus forte et chaque jour je consacrai plus de temps à ruminer ma vindicte.

Alors il a fait ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait pour personne.

Il m'a parlé, longuement.

Il s'est confié à moi. M'a avoué des choses qu'il n'avait livré à personne, pas même à Dumbledore. Nous avons eu plusieurs conversations. Toutes plus intenses et difficiles les unes que les autres.

Ma tête me faisait mal sans arrêt à cette époque. Toute ma vie s'effondrait lentement mais de façon implacable. J'étais perdu, j'aurais voulu mourir plutôt que de m'avouer ce que je commençait à comprendre.

Avec une patience inimaginable Sévérus Rogue m'a soutenu pendant plus d'un an. J'ai fini par accepter la chute totale de tous mes principes, de tout ce que je connaissais et savais jusqu'alors. Je compris que mes sentiment pour votre équipe n'avait aucune importance. Je compris que je m'étais fourvoyé toute mon existence. La grandeur de Lucius Malfoy était du vent. Sa force, un château de sable.

Je compris qu'il y a des choses pour lesquelles on se bat jusqu'à la mort. Il ne me restait plus qu'à savoir pour quoi je voulais lutter.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous ai choisit et pas Voldemort. Peut-être qu'au fond de moi j'étais attiré par vos valeurs plus que par les siennes. Peut-être que je n'étais qu'un gosse utopiste et influençable. »

Hermione n'avait dit un mot. Son regard fixé sur le visage fin de Drago. Elle ne pouvait ou ne voulait dire un mot. Il s'était tût mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas fini.

Après un moment il reprit avec douceur.

« Alors je suis allé voir le directeur, accompagné de Rogue et lui ai dit que je me joindrais à vous. Il m'a écouté. J'ai du lui prouver ma bonne foi. Il semble qu'il n'ait accepté que quand Rogue s'est porté garant pour moi.

Je lui ai dit que je lui révèlerai tout ce que je savais... et j'en savais beaucoup. Il y avait ce que mon père me disait et ce que je comprenais en observant. Mais j'ai refusé d'espionner mon père.

Il m'a dit qu'il ferait tout pour me protéger. Et cela n'a pas été facile... »

« Voldemort »murmura Hermione avec rage et répulsion.

Drago rit alors d'un rire sans joie.

« Non Hermione, non... Voldemort a passé sa rage sur mes chers parents. Les seuls dont j'avais vraiment à craindre étaient mon cher père et ma tendre mère. »

« ils t'ont renié et rejeté. Ils t'ont déshérité?! » dit Hermione incrédule. Elle avait peur de la réponse.

« oui, oui. Je suppose que c'était ce qu'on devait voir d'un point de vue extérieur. Bien sûr comment pouviez-vous deviner que mes parents ont essayé de me tuer dans des souffrances sans nom. Mon père a été très inventif je dois avouer et il a déployé tous ses talents pour que ma mort soit lente et douloureuse. Rogue m'a sauvé la vie deux fois de poisons anciens. »

Le regard horrifié de la jeune femme le fit sourire.

« Je n'en veux pas à ma mère, pour tout te dire. Disons que son manque d'ardeur à tenter de me tuer me fait penser qu'elle m'aimait. »

L'incompréhension et la peur se lisaient sur le visage d'Hermione.

« Tout cela n'a eu que peu d'importance sur mon attitude envers vous. Vous étiez insignifiants... et vous l'êtes toujours.« Il marqua une pause et une flamme noire naquit dans ses yeux. « Enfin, sauf lui. Il a prit dans ma vie une place très particulière. » ajouta sombrement Drago

« Est-ce que... »

« Non! » coupa-t-il immédiatement. « Je le déteste. Je le déteste comme jamais je n'ai haï quelqu'un. Étrangement cela rend ma vie moins futile et moins morne. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis ou d'amour. Je n'ai aimé que deux personnes dans ma vie. Au delà de toute raison. Et ils m'ont été enlevés.

Mon existence entière n'est qu'une façade qui cache l'inutilité de mon être et le vide qui m'entoure et me constitue.

Cette haine qu'il y a entre Harry et moi, elle me comble, elle me remplit. Je ressens enfin après des années de paralysie et d'insensibilité. Mon âme se réveille. Je sais quelle est l'issue de tout cela mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cela vaut mieux que ce que j'ai... ou que je n'ai pas d'ailleurs. »

« Drago... »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Granger! »invectiva le serpent, se dressant dans tout sa prestance.

« Malfoy! Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est tant d'avancer? Ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais toi aussi faire un pas hors de l'ombre? Que tu devrais laisser le peu de fierté qui te reste et laisser la place à autre chose qu'à la haine? » Tonna Hermione avec colère.

Drago était déjà à la porte. Son regard était étrange et Hermione n'aurait su dire ce qu'il pensait.

« Peut-être Granger, peut-être... » dit-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Il avait laissé une porte ouverte. Il ne s'était pas demandé si cette idiote de sang de bourbe avait planté une épine dans sa carapace. Il avait eu envie de tenter. Il n'avait pas peur de perdre de toute façon.


	13. incompréhensions

Chapitre 12: incompréhensions

Novembre s'installa, froid, humide, glacial même. Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir connu un temps aussi polaire. Pourtant lui avait l'impression de se réchauffer.

Se confier à Ron et Ginny n'avait pas été facile mais cela avait levé un voile. Cela avait fait tomber des tabous. Ils parlaient à présent avec plus de facilité du passé. Ron lui confia ses peurs et ses peines, ils parlèrent avec franchise et pudeur. Il discuta aussi longuement avec Ginny. Chacun exposant ses blessures. Il se sentit moins seul, il se sentit moins bête, moins coupable mais toujours aussi impuissant.

Bien sûr il était encore incroyablement triste et se sentait coupable mais ses plaies semblaient enfin prêtes à cicatriser. D'ailleurs Ginny lui fit remarquer que la cicatrice sur sa joue avait l'air de s'estomper un peu.

Les blessures magiques avaient cela d'incroyable qu'il fallait que certains mécanismes se mettent en route pour qu'elles disparaissent enfin.

Ses cauchemars qui étaient « passifs » depuis la coupe du monde s'étaient mués en un malaise qui berçait ses nuits. Ils étaient moins violents, moins réalistes, moins vivants. Bien sûr de temps à autres ils étaient aussi puissants et vibrants qu'avant mais cela devenait de plus en plus rare.

Il se sentait prêt à vivre avec sa peine mais ne parvenait pas à faire taire ce qui le dévorait. Ce Voldemort en lui, cette haine, ce noir, cette envie de souffrance.

Harry parla peu avec Hermione. Elle semblait très préoccupée et particulièrement triste. De toute façon elle était rarement là quand il venait. Il s'en inquiéta mais Ron lui assura que tout allait bien. Pourtant il affichait lui aussi un air inquiet.

Harry marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs gelés. Les bras croisés, son souffle laissait échapper un petit nuage de fumée. Malgré tous les sorts lancés pour réchauffer le ministère, il faisait toujours très froid dans les couloirs et seuls les bureaux étaient à une température convenable.

Il se rendait dans le bureau de Malfoy.

Il s'en serait bien passé mais il avait certaines obligations professionnelles et il voulait les remplir au mieux.

Leur enquête en cours dépendait d'une autorisation de perquisition. Il était sûr que Malfoy en bon magistrat qu'il était, la lui accorderait. Enfin en tous cas il essayait de s'en convaincre. Il tenta de se focaliser sur des souvenirs heureux et apaisants. Il ne devait pas frapper Drago Malfoy, il ne devait pas l'insulter, il ne devait pas écraser lourdement son poing dans sa petite gueule d'aristocrate snob, il ne devait pas... _Non! Non! Non!_ Des oiseaux qui chantent, des fleurs, son neveu Arthur, sa future filleule (car Harry était sûr que se serait une fille), voilà ce à quoi il devait penser!

A l'approche du bureau de Drago, Harry remarqua que la porte était entrouverte. Il s'approcha doucement. Ses pas ne résonnaient pas dans les couloirs immenses de ministère. Harry ne se demanda pas pourquoi, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avançait à pas de loup. Il jeta un œil dans le bureau et vit Drago assis derrière son bureau. Il avait la tête dans les mains. Il semblait abattu, perplexe et triste. Il s'immobilisa, le souffle coupé, statufié, les yeux exorbités.

Puis d'un coup il sentit le besoin de reprendre son souffle. Il inspira lentement, profondément. Quand il expira, ses mains tremblaient, son corps était comme secoué par de légers spasmes. Sa mâchoire contractée soulignait un rictus qui déformait son visage. Ses yeux flamboyaient ressemblant à la plus pure des émeraudes. Ils étaient à cet instant d'un vert profond, dur et limpide.

Il serra les poings. Il lui semblait que l'air qu'il respirait était brûlant, acide, nauséabond.

Il sentait dans son thorax une douleur, un poids insupportable.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi et ne pouvait pas y faire face. Contre toute attente, la rage déferla en lui comme une vague puissante et inébranlable. Alors il ne put se retenir.

Il entra en trombe dans la pièce. Peu importait la raison qui l'avait mené ici ou même que l'on soit au ministère.

Il empoigna la porte au passage la claquant dans un mouvement si violent que le service à liqueur de cristal trembla.

Le bruit fort et sourd, fit lever la tête à Drago. Il semblait ne pas réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il semblait ne plus rien maîtriser et ne pas voir Harry s'avancer vers lui vivement.

Il fronça les sourcils et se leva lentement.

« Tu es mort Malfoy. » Dit la voix étouffée du lion. Il semblait qu'elle venait d'outre-tombe. Le ton était hargneux, mauvais, empoisonné. Les lèvres qui la laissèrent échapper étaient contractées comme si elles avaient voulu en savourer chaque syllabe. Les mots résonnaient à l'oreille de Drago. Ils étaient à lui et ils se retournaient maintenant contre leur maître.

Ils déchiraient ses tympans, descendaient dans sa gorge, la brûlant affreusement, rongeaient son plexus, pour venir se loger au plus profond de lui et peser comme la hache du bourreau.

Quand les mots atterrirent enfin au bout de leur interminable course, il se réveilla comme frappé dans son sommeil.

Il fit le tour du bureau pour défier cet idiot de lion, ce gryffondor sans cervelle, ce héros de pacotille, ce déchet que la guerre avait rejeté sans jamais le laisser trouver la

paix.

Il voyait la haine dans les yeux de Harry et senti sa propre colère monter. Tous les sentiments qu'il avait refoulé venaient de remonter pour exprimer tout son malheur, son mal-être, son déchirement. Il était incroyablement malheureux et triste et il savourait avidement cette haine qui venait muer son désespoir en violence.

Il pouvait enfin tout oublier. Oublier sa culpabilité, les larmes d'Olivier, son mal-être. Il pouvait foncer et se laisser diriger par ce qui se terrait au fond de lui.

_Il est temps de laisser place à autre chose qu'à la haine._

Pourquoi ces mots revenaient-ils maintenant? _Oui, autre chose que la haine... Il est temps pour la violence et la délivrance._

Harry avait envie de le frapper. Il avait envie de sentir son poing s'écraser contre le visage de cet homme là. Il avait envie de sentir sa douleur, son sang, sa sueur. Il voulait lui faire mal et l'entendre supplier ou expirer.

Malfoy se leva et se dirigea vers Harry dont les yeux étaient pleins d'une fureur que l'on ne voit que dans les yeux de ceux qui sont prêts à tuer.

Harry sentait la pièce emplie d'une chaleur moite, d'un feu dévorant. Il sentait son cœur battre, sa gorge se serrer. Il ne voyait plus rien il ne comprenait plus, il ne se rappelait plus rien. Son esprit était vide d'autre chose que du désir d'anéantir Drago Malfoy.

Ce fou se planta là. Devant lui. Menaçant, en colère, déterminé à ne pas laisser repartir le héros sans une égratignure.

Quand il fut à un mètre de lui, Harry le poussa violemment et Drago vint d'écraser durement contre le bois noir du bureau.

Plié en deux, ce dernier releva la tête avec rage et planta ses iris couleur d'orage dans ceux de son agresseur.

Oubliée la magie, oubliées les baguettes, oubliés les autres, oubliés le bien et le mal. Drago fonça sur lui avec une force inouïe. Harry réalisait qu'il savait se battre mais il l'avait vu si rarement s'adonner à la violence physique qu'il prit cela pour un honneur.

Il réalisa qu'aujourd'hui serait la fin de quelque chose ou le début... Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions.

Drago se jetait déjà sur lui, les poings en avant. Il le frappa de toute sa haine. La lèvre du lion coupée sous le coup du serpent laissa échapper un mince filet brillant, écarlate.

Harry avait oublié le goût du sang et de la douleur physique et pourtant dans ce moment où les souvenirs auraient dû l'engloutir il sourit. Pas un sourire de joie ni un empreint de sarcasme. Un sourire de méchanceté. Un sourire plein des promesses d'une souffrance atroce.

Il attrapa Drago par le col de sa robe et le projeta violemment à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le jeune homme baladé comme une poupée de chiffon s'écrasa contre un guéridon de bois qui se brisa sous la violence du choc.

Drago à terre au milieu des débris gisait, comme démantibulé. Harry se dirigea aussitôt vers lui. Le souleva de terre et lui asséna un coup de poing dur et brutal, puis un autre et un autre. A bout de souffle, il laissa retomber le corps presque inconscient de l'autre sur le sol. Il respirait difficilement. Contre toute attente, Drago se releva, titubant. Ses doigts, crispés en un poing solide, s'abattirent sur le menton de Harry qui chancela et manqua de tomber en arrière. Les coups pleuvaient, ils faisaient mal. Mal au corps, mal à l'âme, mal au cœur.

Puis Drago tomba et Harry allait le frapper encore, toujours. Mais il vit le sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, ses yeux clos, son teint trop pâle. Il perçut son corps sans vie. Et là il paniqua. Il se pencha sur l'autre. Il était inconscient... sûrement une hémorragie interne.

Une crise d'angoisse lui coupa la respiration. Un poids oppressa sa poitrine, lui fit mal. Il devait agir vite. Il donna les premiers soins à Drago. Il était auror, il savait faire cela. Pourtant là il était si maladroit. Comment avait-il pu faire cela?

Il paniquait. Pourquoi? _Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?_

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?_

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?_

Pourquoi alors qu'il voulait tant le frapper, l'image de ce Drago agonisant lui faisait si mal?

Pourquoi voulait-il à tout prix le sauver?

Il lui attrapa les mains et se concentra pour le faire transplaner en même temps que lui.

Ils arrivèrent à Sainte-mangouste. Dans une sorte de salle aux couleurs vert amande. Une grande pièce aseptisée, avec quelques lits blancs et beaucoup de place. Ils atterrirent sur le sol. Harry ne le vit pas mais incessamment des personnes transplanaient portant des blessés.

Des médicomages se précipitèrent sur eux. Ils l'assaillirent de questions. Harry ne pouvait pas parler. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche. Une infirmière vint le voir et le mena à une chaise tandis que les autres se démenaient autour de Drago. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et l'infirmière se précipita auprès de lui, laissant Harry seul.

Mais qu'avait-il fait? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris? Il regarda Drago qui faisait d'imperceptibles mouvements et il se sentit abattu. Il quitta la pièce précipitamment et sortit de l'hôpital en courant. Il faisait froid dehors et des flocons légers et doux vinrent s'écraser dans le flot des larmes qui baignaient ses joues.

Il avançait, le froid mordant sa peau humide et très vite il se retrouva devant l'immeuble qui abritait son appartement. Il alla dans sa chambre. Il s'assit devant la cheminée où le feu mourrait dans l'âtre, les braises rouges mordant pourtant encore sur l'infinité de gris que les cendres dessinaient, le regard vide. Il revoyait sans cesse les images de Drago étendu, inconscient, son sang se répandant sur le sol.

Comment avait-il pu être si violent? Que s'était-il passé depuis quelques mois? Il ne contrôlait plus rien et pourtant se sentait plus libre. Il aurait dû continuer comme avant et se maîtriser encore, quitte à rester enfermé dans sa noirceur, dans son passé et à ne pas s'en sortir.

Mais il y avait eu le naufragé. Il avait été là pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait, qu'il devait, se battre, qu'il le fallait et ne pas tout accepter comme une fatalité comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Mais alors pourquoi tout cela était arrivé? Où s'était-il trompé? Pourquoi Drago déclenchait-il sa haine comme cela? Harry s'obligea alors à penser à lui. A Drago Malfoy.

A ce jour de septembre où il avait refusé la main que ce gamin suffisant lui présentait. Aux altercations, aux "accrochages" avec sa bande, aux menaces, aux coups, aux embuscades, provocations, insultes, mauvais coups qui avaient suivi. En y réfléchissant, Harry ne l'avait pas vraiment observé, il n'avait pas eu à se soucier que de lui mais il avait remarqué son changement. Il l'avait vu violent, virulent, mordant, acide. Puis il était devenu sombre, calculateur, mauvais. Il s'était méfié de lui et il savait qu'il avait eu raison. Il avait semblé ensuite torturé, déchiré. Puis Dumbledore l'avait fait appeler. Lui avait annoncé que Drago se joignait à eux. Il avait ressenti de la colère et de la joie, de l'incompréhension et du soulagement. Il ne s'était jamais expliqué ces sentiments mêlés. Aujourd'hui encore il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça et pourquoi aujourd'hui encore il ressentait de si fortes émotions à son égard!

Dans le fond il peinait à se l'avouer mais dans un sens il comprenait Drago. Il aurait pu être envoyer à serpentard et même s'il ne voulait le reconnaître, cela n'était pas sans raison. Il voulait faire ses preuves! Au moins autant que Drago. Du moins pour ce qu'il en savait ou en devinait.

Il y avait toujours eu chez Drago quelque chose qui l'attirait et le répulsait à la fois, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il ne le comprenait même pas. Pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin de Drago, d'un serpentard, alors qu'il avait tant d'amis merveilleux?

Ils étaient là, présents pour lui et à l'écoute mais il ne parvenait pas à partager sa peine avec eux, il ne parvenait pas à se sentir mieux.

A présent presque toute trace de haine avait disparue mais il se sentait horriblement mal. La honte, le remord, la peur. Sa gorge lui faisait mal tellement elle était nouée et tellement les pleurs criaient qu'ils voulaient sortir. Ses yeux brûlaient de l'image de Drago inconscient. Ses mains tremblantes se posèrent sur son visage ruisselant de sueur. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il voulait serrer jusqu'à ce que la douleur disparaisse! Mais ça ne marchait pas! Ça ne marcherait pas!!!

Il ne pouvait plus reculer! Il devait se forcer à se demander ce qui l'avait amené là. Il ne pouvait plus ni faire marche arrière, car il avait été trop loin, ni avancer.

Il devait mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pourrait l'aider...


End file.
